


Shelter

by jamingspacejam



Series: Shelter Me, My Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorkable, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Football player lance, Gen, Graduation, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lotor is a piece of shit, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Painter Keith, Parties, Popular Lance, Prom, Self Confidence Issues, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Stressful, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, again very light, ish, lance has a bunch of siblings that are adopted, like you guys do not understand, musician keith, new student keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamingspacejam/pseuds/jamingspacejam
Summary: Lance is the quarterback and captain of his high school football team, which makes him pretty popular. Everything seems to be going Lance's way until a new student runs into him in the hallway. Literally runs into him.





	1. Chapter 1: Letterman Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fan fiction that I am uploading to the public! I really hope you all enjoy and make sure to tell me your thoughts!

Lance leaned against the lockers, showing off that smirk that just made everyone melt - especially the two girls he was talking to right now. They batted their eyes, and giggled at everything the big beefy jock said. He was trying to not get pompous, but damn was it hard when you were the definition of physical perfection. He was just about to ask these fine underclassmen for their numbers when he felt a strong hand yank him by the collar toward his theatre class.  
“Allura! Ack! You just killed all my mojo!” Lance whined as he turned to a beautiful girl with dark skin and silvery hair. Allura was his adopted sister from England. When they were both little they immediately clicked. They argued back and forth, and even if they weren’t related by blood, they were brother and sister no less.  
Allura was also insanely attractive, so the McClain family got a lot of attention from pretty much every boy and girl in the school. Lance loved it, but Allura would never let it get to her head. She was too focused on school and theatre, as well as the man of her dreams, which everyone knew she was going to marry at some point in the future.  
“You are such a pain in the bum, we might be late to the theatre because of you,” Allura squawked releasing her hold on her brother, shoving him slightly.  
Lance laughed, “Jeez Allura, chillax - you should be thankful I'm in your class in the first place. Everyone knows I’m the best actor!”  
Allura scoffed, “Yeah because I made you join me against all of your childish protests. Yet you still haven't thanked me-”  
“It was my idea! I joined theatre out of my own volition and that's final! I came up with the idea myself!”  
Allura glared at him as she walked through the doorway of the class, blocking the doorway with a deadpan stare.  
“Fine... Thanks and all that shit,” Lance said, sighing at his defeat.  
Okay, maybe Allura did force him to join the theatre class. And maybe he did fight against it with everything he had because frick man, he was the quarterback AND captain of the football team, how would it be taken if he was a theatre geek? But hell, he enjoyed it. Mainly because of his insane Theatre teacher, Mr. Coran. When Allura found out he was also English, they got along immediately, talking of “sponge cake” or something; Lance didn't know. All he knew was that for an hour and thirty minutes a day he got to see some crazy man with a red mustache bounce off the walls.  
Lance thought he was kind of like Oprah: “You get an improv theme, you get an improv theme”. That was probably Lance's favorite class.

He didn't mind his other classes much, they just could never be as good as that insane theatre class.  
After theatre, he had weightlifting - otherwise known as “a free period to fuck around and do whatever.” Then he had Props and Stats with Hunk, and Astronomy with both Hunk and Pidge after that.  
Pidge was some prodigy: they were fifteen years old but in all senior classes, most of them being AP classes. Pidge and Hunk got along great, talking about robotics and engineering. Lance didn't get it.  
The bell rang and Allura bid him adieu, as he made his way to the library to scroll on his phone for a bit. As he rounded the corner a fast force ran into his shoulder, pushing past him.  
Lance felt his jacket fall off his shoulder, a dull pain starting to develop. Lance whipped around, “OH! Classy,” he said to the person with shaggy black hair, and a flash of a red jacket as the person ducked their head and ran without looking at him.  
Who the hell even was that? Lance thought to himself. Last time he checked, he didn't remember a hot topic employee attending HIS school. “Whatever.” Lance mumbled to himself as he angrily walked away.  
He walked into the library and set his stuff down, pulling his letterman jacket off. He kicked his feet up on the table and scrolled through his phone until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that familiar white puff of hair and prosthetic arm.  
“Whoa, dude!” Lance said as he got up to hug him, “It's been forever! What are you doing here?”  
The older man spoke, “Did Allura not tell you? My college is letting me intern here, so you will probably see me around.”  
Lance laughed, “What, you want to be a teacher now or something, Shiro?”  
Shiro chuckled, “About all I can be if it comes down to it.”  
Shiro was Allura’s boyfriend, about two years older than her. When he graduated, he went off to war as an Air Force pilot. It was his dream. Shiro would tell Lance, Allura, and their family tales of his dad being one of the best fighter pilots. But after a few months overseas he was pronounced “missing in action” along with two other people - a father and son - on his mission.  
Allura was devastated; everyone was. But suddenly they got a call saying they had found him alive and well, but he lost his arm and damaged his knees. They also said they found another boy named Matt with him, who is Pidge’s older brother. Come to think of it, Lance met Pidge through Shiro and Matt. Unfortunately, Pidge’s dad was never found.  
Lance chuckled at Shiro and Shiro gave a warm smile back. If Lance was being honest, when Allura started dating him he sort of-also-maybe-kind of had a crush on him, too. But he was so pent up about his sexuality that he tried to make himself a “ladies man.” After a few months he told Allura, Pidge and his best friend Hunk that he was bi, all of which were amazing with his coming out. It was sort of a secret, because other than them, and the rest of his family, no one knew.  
“Alright, well...I’ve got to print a bunch of copies for Mr. Coran, so I’ll let you be.” Shiro said as he walked towards the office just outside of the library.  
Lance yelled back “See ya!” only to be shushed harshly by the librarian.

Lance ended up drifting off to sleep in the rather uncomfortable library chair, neck snapping forward when the bell went off to signal for lunch. He groaned and made his way over to the cafeteria and sat at his usual table with Pidge, Hunk, Allura, four of Allura’s friends, and some people on his football team that he never really talked to. They just kind of shared a table.  
Lance sat down with a heavy sigh, “Man, what a day.”  
Hunk spoke through his sandwich, “What’s wrong, buddy?”  
Pidge sat down next to Hunk, “Wait, don't start yet, I just got here - alright, Lance, continue about how your perfect life is awful. Go.” Pidge said as they unzipped their lunch box.  
Allura sat down next to Lance as he glared at Pidge but continued regardless, “Well, first, when I woke up and went to drink milk from the container, it was spoiled - like super spoiled.”  
Pidge bit into a strawberry. “Spoiled like you?” They questioned.  
Hunk held his hand up which Pidge high fived. “Boom!”  
“Anyways,” Lance went on with the roll of his eyes, “I went to shower and there was only cold water because of that one.” He gestured to Allura.  
“Whoa - I showered last night. You know I wasn't the reason it was cold!” Allura defended.  
Lance ignored her. “- and then I'm talking to some super-hot babes and she pulls me by jacket like I'm some five-year-old! And then Mr. Coocoo was more crazy than usual but what pissed me off the most -” He stopped, exhaling loudly to express how heated he was. “- was some emo kid nearly taking my shoulder off when he ran into me! And he didn't say anything! He didn't even apologize at all! He just ran away like he was better than me, or something. Like, I've never seen this Mullet-Head in my life, so he must not know that I'm someone who is respected.”  
Hunk and Allura groaned in unison, but Pidge looked at him with their eyebrows scrunched forward.  
“What? Do I have a pimple or something?” Lance asked as he touched his face.  
Pidge looked away thinking, “No not that. That kid...did he have long, black-ish hair? Kind of punk looking?”  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Idk, I didn't really look at him.”  
Pidge set their fork down. “I think that kid is in my art class. I noticed he was new but usually our school is all about introducing new people and shit for some reason; like when Rolo came to the school he had to stand up in front of the class and introduce himself? Well they didn't do that for this kid. He just walked in and sat down, he didn't even raise his hand when they called attendance. He looked on edge and like he was about to kill everyone.”  
Lance snapped his fingers, pointing at Pidge. “Bingo. God, I already hate him. I'm just hoping he isn't in any of my classes.”  
Hunk shook his head, “Highly unlikely. You said you ran into him in the hallway, as in senior hallway, right? So, he’s probably in at least one of your classes.”  
Lance threw his head back. “Great. Just when I thought I was starting to like my last two classes.”

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over as everyone lazily went to their third block. He sat down beside Hunk and slouched down. God, did he hate Props and Stats. It's not that he didn't get it - well he didn't get it but that wasn’t the point - it's the annoying guy behind him that thinks he is better than everyone. Like could this dude catch a hint that no one cares about the mean things he has to say?  
“Wow, looks like the quarterback slacked off again. No homework? No being able to play the first half. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to score more points than you ever have when they put me in.” Said the tall boy, his girl posse behind him snickering.  
“It’s strange how you can’t see my homework right in front of me, Lotor. Are you really that blind? No wonder you aren't on the starting lineup.” Lance said, looking at him with devilish eyes.  
Lotor clicked his tongue, whipping his insanely long ponytail around to snap in Lance's face as he walked to the back of the class and sat down.  
Lance looked at Hunk. “How come you never offer me high fives when I roast people?” Hunk looked up from his warm up. “Because you have yet to roast Pidge, the ultimate roast master. Once you roast them I will high five you a million times.” Lance took that as a challenge.  
After Props and Stats it was time for Astronomy. He loved space, and loved looking at space; he wanted to be in space. Learning about space was a little different. He didn't mind the class - it wasn’t nearly as hard as props and stats - and not nearly as boring as his free block.  
He walked into class, sitting at the lab tables that held three people to them, so Lance sat next to Hunk and Pidge as always. Lance half listened to them talk about something that happened in their robotics club, when a flash of red and black glided by him. He whipped his head around to see a boy with a red jacket on and black mullet hair sit down in the back row by himself.  
“No way,” Lance said angrily.  
Pidge looked up. “Oh yeah, that’s him. He’s actually kinda hot now that I look at his face.” Pidge said as they sat back down to open their note book.  
Hunk rasps, “Kinda hot? Dude, I’m straight as a pencil and I can tell that he is more than just “kinda hot.” He’s like...blessed. How is it fair for him to have that body and that face when I have this body and this face?”  
Pidge retorted, “You’re adorable Hunk. Don't beat yourself up, or else I know someone else who will.” they said low before they glanced to Hunk with deadpan eyes. Hunk’s eyes went wide as his mind wrapped around understanding, “Oh my god, my girlfriend will kill me if I get all self-conscious.”  
Pidge started doodling. “Yup.”

As this exchange happened Lance wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Mullet Head. He told himself it was not because he found him attractive, _because he is not, no way,_ but because he decides he hates him, and wants to intimidate the fuck out of him to make sure this guy never fucks with him again. But Mullet Head never looked up from his lap.  
Lance felt a little defeated as he turned around, “Just by looking at him I can tell he is a douche. I bet him and Lotor would be best of pals” he said as he crossed his arms, slowly zoned out when the teacher started talking about gaseous planets.

Class ended, and Lance was about to leave with his friends, before catching Mullet head still writing in him notebook.  
Lance got heated, “I'm going to confront him. You can't just be rude like that to people” Pidge and Hunk gave each other strange and concerned stares as Lance walked over to the boy.  
“Hey, you, so you like totally ran into me this morning and almost knocked me over, you probably gave me a bruise or something. And you didn't say anything. Like didn't even acknowledge I was there or say sorry” lance said foot tapping.  
The boy looking up eyes wavering, “I did? sorry” he said as he quickly looked back to his notes, which Lance noticed, was all scribble.  
What is this dudes deal? Does he really think he is that much better than lance?  
“Dude what the hell? You can't even look at me for two seconds. Do you really think you have that much superiority over everyone? You are being a real douche I hope you know”  
Suddenly Mullet head stood up avoiding Lance's face as he stomped out of the class room leaving his scribble notebook behind.  
Lance went back to Pidge and Hunk, “What an asshole. Like seriously who does he think he is?”  
Pidge and Hunk sighed, knowing Lance was reading way too much into this as he always did with every little bump that came up in his life. So, they just patted him on the back and all three walked to the parking lot to go home.  
God, Lance was so pissed.

The day started off okay for the most part, no sight of stupid mullet head, _who is not cute at all, no way_ , which put Lance’s mind at ease. He happily hopped over to his table and was about to take a bite in those super awesome garlic knots he bought when pidge slammed everything on the table getting everyone’s attention.  
“GUYS”, Pidge said as they sat down scrolling through their phone.  
Hunk munched on a ham roll up, “What’s up?”  
Pidge turned their phone around, so Hunk and Lance could see it, a beautiful realistic painting covering their screen. Pidge cleared their throat, “Which famous realism artist do you think this is?”  
Lance furrowed his brows, “How am I supposed to know?”  
Hunk zoomed in on the picture, “uh, maybe Andrew Wyeth? Is it Chuck Close?”  
Pidge nearly screamed, “it's neither! This is a painting Keith did!”  
Hunk and Lance looked at each other then back at pidge, “Who’s Keith?” They said in unison.  
Pidge groaned, “Keith! The hot punk kid! The one Lance hates for some reason!”  
Hunk gasped, “What? No way! He is so talented! Life is so unfair” he said as he looks at the painting again, trying to find a flaw.  
Pidge shot up, “I know right! He is awesome!”  
Lance scrunched his face, “Just because he can paint doesn't mean that he is awesome. He is still a douche bag”  
Pidge rolled their eyes, “Lance are you serious? He ran into you. Big deal. You yelled at him and he did the grown-up thing to do which was to ignore you. You are being really elementary dude”  
Lance gasped, “No I’m not! He started all this!”  
Pidge took their phone from Hunks grasp, “And I’m sure he wants it to end”  
For the next four days at lunch Pidge would tell another story about Keith from her art class, “He is such a badass when you look at him like when I talked to him he was stoic and didn't really say anything. Super badass. You think I can be that badass hunk?”  
Hunk chuckled, “The ladies would just swoon over you Pidge”  
“And then I’ll be all like ‘sorry gals and pals, I’m a lone wolf, no one can tie this animal down”  
Lance just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Another week went by and suddenly when Lance went to his table he noticed this strange person sitting next to Hunk on the end of the table. His mullet was sort of familiar.  
Of course  
Keith.  
Lance sat down death glaring Keith, turning to Pidge, “um what’s going on?”  
Hunk answered for them, “Pidge saw Keith eating by himself, so we offered him to eat lunch with us”  
Keith stared down, “Uh, thanks”  
Lance filled with that same rage from before. It's one thing to be disrespectful to him, but to be so snarky when nice people offer you something kind is so bizarre. Conversation continued normally as if Keith wasn't even there. But that just made Lance angrier. Did this guy really think all of them weren't worth the time or something?  
If lance didn't say anything he knew he would burst.  
“So, Keith saw your hands are all fucked up, do you like punch little kids or something?” Lance said in his most charming voice. Keith looked up averting his eyes, “I do construction” Keith replied setting his hands in his lap.  
Wow just three words? Keith must be bored out of his mind to be so rude.  
Lance started again, “maybe you should use hand cream or something. Or cover them. None of us care how bad ass you are with all those scrapes on your hands” Lance looked over Pidge and Hunk, pidge mouthed, “I hope he beats you up”  
Keith didn't say anything back, just sipped on his drink and lowered his eyes to a glare.  
Once they went to astronomy Pidge offered Keith to sit at the table behind them, hunk and lance, but he refused. He sat by himself again in the back, scribbling on his notebook. Lance overheard two girls talking next to him, “Did you see that new guy?” “yes, omg he is so hot” “He is such a bad boy” “I wonder if he is as forceful as he looks-”  
Lance was about to blow a fuse he could feel it. But soon enough the teacher was passing back tests from a few days before, lance being in the front row, has to pass back the tests behind him. He finds his test, pulling it out. A 78. Not bad. It was a C. when he set it down he looked over to the test now in the front of the stack. Just as he is about to pass it back, he sees the name and the grade.  
Keith Kogane 100  
Lance was so close to losing his cool. Everyone thinks this guy is just the coolest kid now, completely ignoring the fact that he is a total asshole.

The next day at Lunch Keith is eating the same damn thing he eats every day, canned ravioli, and looks as douchey as ever. Lance sits down, talking with Hunk about a tv show he is watching, but notices something odd.  
Is Keith wearing fingerless gloves? Fr?  
Lance scoffed, “Nice gloves, Gerard Way”  
Keith continues to eat facing towards the door, “Didn't want to douche up the place with my hands” he bites back coldly, but also quietly. Pidge and Hunk stare at Lance and “ooooooooo” falls from their mouths. Lance just rolls his eyes, “Whatever”, he mutters.

But soon enough, they all kind of become pals. Lance refuses to call Keith is friend, but they did have some nice conversations. Lance definitely didn't stare at the way Keith’s eyelashes fluttered, definitely didn't stare at the way his mouth moved over the few words he spoke, definitely didn't get flustered when their eyes would meet for only a second, because Keith never looked at anyone in the face,  
He definitely didn't do any of this.

Things were really on and off with Keith and Lance. One week they were laughing and kind of chatting? They bonded over pineapple pizza, which caused a heated argument between Lance and Pidge about what real pizza was.  
But then sometimes Keith and Lance would disagree  
And lunch would be hell for both.

A few days later Lance went to the library during his free block to take a quick snooze and say hi to Shiro. But when he opened the door he saw Shiro talking and laughing with none other than Mullet Head Keith.  
Lance got a little irritated but approached none the less, “Sup Shiro what’s going on dude?” Keith visibly flinched and nodded to Shiro before he left the library.  
“Jeez what's his deal?” Lance bites before looking back at Shiro to see Shiro stunned.  
“What? Did I say something wrong? He is a real jerk I don't know why you would want to talk to him”  
Shiro rubbed his temple, “lance come with me” he said as he turned around and went to the little office that Shiro gets to have at the school. Lance sat down, confused as Shiro closed the door and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.  
“What up Shiro?” Lance questioned  
Shiro sighed a loud sigh, “You know a while back, like last summer I think, how I was talking about how my parents used to be foster parents?”  
Lance nodded, not understanding where this was going.  
“Well” Shiro continued, “when I was in like 8th grade we had this boy come to our house for foster care. He was abandoned by his mom at birth and by his dad at 4. He had been in almost 15 foster homes since then. He was skittish and acted strangely. Sometimes acted out in anger. So, my parents took this boy to a doctor, he went under a lot of tests, and the doctor told us this boy had a few things. First, he had anxiety, and depression, obvious to us, but then he said this boy had Avoidant Personality disorder”, Shiro paused, allowing Lance to soak it all in  
“What does that mean?” Lance asked, kind of nervous to hear the answer.  
“It basically means, that this boy had such a huge fear of rejection, or just contact with people in general that he avoided everyone at all costs, was scared of anything social, and took criticisms very hard” Shiro said looking at Lance.  
Lance was still not understanding, “Isn't that just like, social anxiety?”  
Shiro responded softly, “In a sense yeah. But this isn't just feeling like you might throw up before a presentation, this is a mental disorder that causes pure isolation.”  
Lance finally understood the mental part of this. He just didn't know why he was telling Lance.  
“anyways”, Shiro started again,” the doctor told us that none of these were severe, and the APD he should sort of grow out of and he did, but there are still some things that are a little bit more than just social anxiety. The boy got professional help with therapists, and started taking medicine, and he was so happy. And he liked being with people. He liked being with me, and he invested everything in me. But a few months later something messed up with the paperwork or something, I can't quite remember what the reason was, but we were told we had to put the boy in a different foster home in a different area. When we told him he didn't understand? Once he finally got it he hid under my bed for hours. I went in there and talked him out. He started crying, and this boy never cried, and he said how he felt stupid for putting everything on us. He said he couldn't trust anyone every again, that he was born to be miserable. And one thing he said has stuck with me forever. It affected me so much that it became my mission to prove this statement wrong.” he smiled sadly, “The boy said to me ‘Why should I love others when all they do is reject me? Everyone leaves me” Lance felt the knot in his throat. Fuck, this was sad. Lance shook out words, “why are you tell me all this right now?”  
Shiro spoke softly, “I'm telling you because it's easy to judge other people and assume the worst about them, when really there are other things going on. I say that because that boy, the boy that my parents took into foster care, the boy was Keith”  
All air left Lance.  
_Fuck._  
Oh, fuck did he mess up.  
Lance started to panic, “What do I do? I said really mean things! Oh, fuck I need to apologize” he said has he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Shiro reassured him, “Hey don’t worry. He usually sits in the locker room by himself during this block, so you can go there. But listen, he might not be willing to talk to you. He gets nervous, and sometimes it comes across like he is being mean, but really, he is just scared. He tries to act like nothing bothers him, but when someone criticizes him, he tries everything in his power to make things better. He is scared that if he doesn't do what people say he will be rejected, or hated. All he wants to feel is validated. And it might take a while for him to open up to you, if that’s what you want. I don't know what your goal is, whether it's to be friends or to just say sorry for something, just know it will take him time. He really does like people, he likes to be with people but only people he trusts. Hell, he’s even had a few boyfriends here and there.”  
Boyfriends?????  
“He just wants to feel supported, and wants to know that support won't go anywhere”  
“Thanks, Shiro” Lance said as he stood from the chair, eyes on a mission  
“Don't tell anyone about this either. It would crush him. He has to be the one to tell you.”  
Lance nodded, throwing his bag over his shoulder, b-lining to the locker room.  
_God, I’m such a douche._

Lance threw the door open on the locker room, going to the very back and spotted Keith studying in the corner of the room. Keith looked up, eyes visibly going wider.  
Lance sat next to him, but not to close, “Hey man”  
Keith looked back to his book, “Hey”  
Lance tapped his foot, he didn't really know how to start. He couldn't just say “hey so Shiro told me when you were little you had a disorder and I want to say sorry for being an asshole”  
Keith glanced at Lance’s figure, “Is there something you need?”  
Lance took a deep breath, “Um I, I just, god how do I say this, I want you to know, that I’m sorry”  
Keith never looked up from his book, “For what?”  
Lance chuckled, “Assuming you were an asshole and judging you and making you feel shitty not thinking about what could be going on in your life”  
Keith spoke soft, “It's fine”  
Lance lowered his brows facing Keith, seeing him tense a little. “I just want you to know that I do want to be friends with you. And that I’m sorry for what I said about your hands” he said looking at them, watching as Keith lower his hands under his textbook, “Your hands are fine. Nothing is wrong with your hands. In fact, my hands look worse from football”, he held out his hands to show scrapes and rubs and blisters on his knuckles and fingers. Keith looked at Lance's hands, lifting his hands up from under his textbook so they were no longer hiding under his book. “Thank you, uh but I’m not really a great friend” he said scribbling swirls on a notebook paper. “Not true dude! Pidge and Hunk adore you, and I know for a fact you and Shiro are close buds” Keith stopped scribbling, “How do you know Shiro?”  
Yes, Keith was talking back to him, “He is dating my sister Allura. My family adopted her from England she is super cool” he looked over to Keith to see him twiddling with his thumbs. Maybe bringing up adoption isn't a great idea. Lance glanced over the text book in Keith's lap, “You are really good at astronomy, aren't you?”  
Keith focused his gaze on the book, “I, I mean I guess so”  
Lance had no idea where he was going to take this, “I'm so bad at it. I took the class because I love space and aliens and laser guns and stuff, but I’m not good with the math of it all”  
Keith flexed his arm and unflexed, lance feeling awkward. Maybe he had bother Keith enough today.  
Lance stood trying to stifle the tension, “Uh, anyway, see you at lunch” turning to walk away, when he suddenly heard Keith shift  
“Um, Lance?”  
Lance spun around,” Yeah?”  
Keith was still staring at his text book, then he spoke, “Um, if you ever want to study, I could, um tutor you or something”  
Lance felt his stomach fill with butterflies, “That would be awesome dude!! Thanks!”  
And suddenly, for a split second, Keith looked up and met his eyes. He nodded, smiled, and looked back down to his textbook.  
Lance bolted from the locker room, leaning against the wall.  
Why was he so flustered? Keith was just being nice. That’s it, that’s all. This is not a crush. Nope not at all. Even before he knew about Keith's health he definitely did not have a crush on him no way that wasn't happening. His face was hot. Fuck. He needed some sisterly advice

After school that day he knocked on his sister’s door frame. She took out her headphones, “Lance you okay?”  
Lance walked in and closed the door, “Hey, uh, I need some advice and stuff if that's okay”  
Allura moved her computer to the ground, making room for Lance to sit on her bed with her.  
“what’s going on?” she asked giving him her full attention.  
“Um so I guess my first question before my actual question is uh, did you know Shiro was friends with Keith?”  
“Yeah, I knew, but Shiro told a few days ago that the Keith that sits at your table is the same Keith he takes care of”  
“Okay”, he says slowly.  
"Um, this is kind of a personal question but uh, you know when Shiro came back, and his like, ptsd and stuff, was it hard for you to get past the fact that he had a mental illness?”  
“Well, it was hard to be there and help him. But I love him, so I stayed by his side. And it's not really about getting past a mental illness. Like lots of people have depression, ocd, adhd, or like even moderate cases of autism and they are perfectly functioning people. You know, the creator of Facebook has a mental disorder, and he is like the richest man alive with a beautiful wife. Just because people have this or that doesn't mean they are incapable of making decisions for themselves. It just means they are a little different. Like I love Shiro, and I probably always will, even if he is a little different.” she smiled tilting her head to the side.  
“But I also know what you are getting at”  
Lance perked up, “What do you mean? I haven't said anything yet.”  
Allura rested her chin on the back of her hand, “Well first you ask if I know about Keith and then you ask what it's like to be with someone with mental illness. I mean it’s pretty obvious you have a crush on him. In fact, in my second block Hunk, Pidge, and I all talk about it”  
“I do not have a crush on him!”  
“Yes, you do it's okay” she said with a devilish smirk.  
“Okay, say I did, which I don't, but if I did, what do I do? Like he asked me to study with him and stuff”  
Allura sat up, shock covering her face, “he what??”  
Lance flinched, “Asked me to study with him?”  
Allura looked dumbfounded, “oh my god I have to text Shiro” she said as she pulled out her phone.  
Lance scrambled, “what why???”  
Allura typed a message on her phone, “Because I've met Keith before, and how Shiro describes him and stuff, I don't think Keith has ever asked someone to do something with him. Usually Shiro is the one that asks him to hang out. Lance you don't get it, this is a huge deal”  
“What? No no no it's not, it's nothing! Seriously I don't have a crush on him alright?”. He said, but he couldn't even believe his own voice. He knew he had a crush on Keith. He has had a crush on Keith. But all this new information just swelled his heart up even more.  
Allura’s phone went off, and she laughed  
Lance panicked, “what? What is it?”  
Allura giggled some more, “Apparently Keith is at Shiro’s house right now and he is already fully aware of the situation. That’s adorable”  
Lane stood face flushed hard, “no it's not!” he yelled before he walked out of her room and bolted to his own bedroom, hiding in the blankets as he received a text from pidge and hunk in their group chat pidge texted, “WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KEITH, YOUR SWORN ENEMY FROM YOUR FUCKING SISTER”  
Hunk also texted, “Tbh it’s kind of obvi”  
Lance just texted back “SHUT UP” before throwing his phone on the floor and fruitlessly trying to convince himself he does not have a gross mushy crush on Keith, the handsome short compact emo kid with the bad mullet.  
Lance sighed  
He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Mess This Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “but what if he doesn't want to be my friend?”  
> Shiro clicked his tongue, “Then he is an idiot. But listen, I know lance. I have for a while. And you guys are a lot more similar than you think”  
> Keith furrowed his brow, “what do you mean?”  
> Shiro looked down at him with a soft expression, “you both want to feel wanted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I am so glad you guys are liking it so far!  
> I just had to update it earlier then scheduled!

Keith chewed away at his fingernails, and when he ran out of fingernails to chew, he started chewing the flesh around it. He sat still, tapping his foot on the floor over and over.

Shiro walked into his living room and sat on the couch next to him, pulling him back to reality by literally pulling Keith's hands out of his mouth.

“That's a very easy way to get sick you know. A lot of germs on your hands” Shiro said as he handed Keith a mug of tea.

Keith stared at the liquid, “Shiro what have I done?”

Shiro leaned back resting a foot on the coffee table, “Keith you shouldn't look at it like that. This is a huge step for you. The fact that you wanted to make plans with someone is an accomplishment” he said as he lowered his voice sweet and soft.

“Well, what if he can't? What if I weird him out? What if I mess up? What if I don't clean my apartment right? Would we be hanging out in my apartment? Or out in public where so many people can see us? What if it's obvious I like him? What if he starts to hate me? What if-”

“Whoa buddy slow your roll”, Shiro interrupted, pulling Keith against him in a warm, reassuring hug to help calm him down.

Keith felt his eyes throb painfully, he felt the increasingly heavy pressure in his chest, as if his veins were wrapping themselves around his heart and squeezing hard. He felt his hands shake, itching to find their way back to his mouth. His forehead felt damp, as he tried to take steady deep breaths.

“Everything’s going to be okay” Shiro started, hand patting gently on Keith's back, “It's alright to be nervous. But to run such awful scenarios in your head isn't helping you. Just go into it with an open mind. Keith, you've known him for how long now? A month or so? I'm sure he thinks this is totally normal, just hanging out and studying”

Keith rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder finally relaxing, “but what if he doesn't want to be my friend?”

Shiro clicked his tongue, “Then he is an idiot. But listen, I know lance. I have for a while. And you guys are a lot more similar than you think”

Keith furrowed his brow, “what do you mean?”

Shiro looked down at him with a soft expression, “you both want to feel wanted” he said, then Shiro was back on his feet, heading to the kitchen.

Keith's eyes grew wide before exhaling a shaky breath, lying down on the couch, and drifting to sleep.

 

The next day at school Keith was, (for lack of a better word) stressed. He didn't know how he could face Lance.  _ It's just studying,  _ Keith thought to himself.  Why was he freaking out? He really needed someone he could confide in, but he didn't really trust anyone at this school yet. So, he just sat in his art class staring at the floor as if it had caused all of his social turmoil.

“Who pissed in your cereal this morning?” A strong voice said; startling him. He looked over to Pidge standing with their arms crossed.

“Oh, uh, no I’m okay” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Bullshit” Pidge said, pulling up a stool, “Go on spit it up, what's got you upset”

“Nothing, I'm fine, just tired” he assured, offering a small smile hoping it was convincing.

“Alright, just, if you need anything let me know” Pidge said before turning away, then quickly spinning on their heel back to Keith, “dude I just realized! We haven't added you to the group chat! Give me your number and I'll add you” Pidge said with a giggle. Keith felt his neck flare up red, felt himself start to stress even more than he already was.

_ This is normal, this is what friends do, it's okay. _

“Uh, yeah here you go”, he said pulling out his phone and flashing his number so Pidge could save it in their phone.

“Sweet! The other two in the chat are Hunk and Lance, so you know; we can all talk to each other outside of the lunch table” and before Keith could respond, Pidge bounced back to their isle. He stared down at his phone a text from Pidge appearing

_ P: Keith has now been added he is officially our friend whoop _

_ H: hell yeah! _

_ L: grosssssssss _

Keith chuckled. This is going to be fine. He typed out a text back

_ K: why is the chat named ‘Paladins’ _

_ H: lol my idea. Because we are all pals, and idk, play on words _

_ L: Hunk, it's kind of lame _

_ P:  Hunk don't listen to him it's very punny  _

_ H: thanks Pidge, I can always count on you _

_ L: Hunk what did you bring for lunch? _

_ H: jambalaya, a muffin, and potato salad _

_ L: did you happen to cook that? _

_ Hunk: if you are asking if you can have some of my amazing home cooked food; yes, you can. I brought an extra container for you anyways _

_ L: thank youuuuuuu! _

Keith watched the chat whiz by laughing at the silly things they all said. This was good.

_ You have Lance’s number,  _ a voice said in Keith mind.

Keith shook the thought away. But they kept popping up

_ Now you can talk to him _

_ Be careful, don't want to look clingy,  _ another voice said

_ Yeah but if I don't talk to people I won't get better  _ the other voice retorted,

_ But lance might start to hate you _

_ He probably already does _

_ He probably just took pity on you _

_ You can't think like that! Lance is super cool _

_ But also, super popular _

_ And a lot of girls swoon over him _

_ But Shiro told you he was bi, you have a chance _

_ You got his number today, slow down _

The bell rang. Keith got up, wiping the sweat from his forehead hurrying to the locker room. He just needed to calm down. He works himself up so much all the time.  _ I'm such an idiot,  _ he thought to himself, swinging the door open, going to the back corner only to find someone else was there.

_ That's my spot, _ Keith thought angrily until he realized who it was.

Lance was laying on the bench that was against the wall, one arm under his head, the other stretching his gum upwards, one leg up on the bench and other noodle leg dangling on the ground.

“That's gross” Keith said before he could stop himself. This was weird. Talking to Lance was so easy, but when he wasn't with Lance, he felt like he would never be able to face him.

Lance dead panned over to Keith, taking his gum back into his mouth and smacking it happily, sitting up to make room for Keith.

Keith laid his stuff down taking his seat, still tense, and still keeping a distance. “What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have class?” Keith questioned, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

Lance leaned against the wall, “nah, I have weightlifting, which is basically a free block”

“I see” Keith said pulling out his text book.

“What about you? Like what are your classes I mean. I know you have art and astronomy but like what about the others? Like I have theatre, weightlifting, props and stats and then astronomy as you know-” Lance blabbered on, and Keith was shocked to find he wasn't annoyed. He had been annoyed the first few weeks at the lunch table with him, because he never shut up. But this felt different.

“Art and astronomy are the only classes I am taking. I wanted to take weight lifting but they said I had to be in a sport. I only need two more credits to graduate”

Lance peeked up, “yo seriously? That's awesome! You must be super smart! I still have to take four classes.”

Keith looked at lances excited eyes. God this hurt.

“No, uh, I was held back”

He stared at the corner of his textbook, bending the pages back and forth with vigor.

“Oh, well, I mean that's okay though” Lance said putting his hands behind his head again, “I've failed a class before. Geometry. Super dumb stuff if you ask me. Like when will we ever use that in real life? Never! Anyways I had to redo that class during the summer. Not fun”

Keith looked up at Lance, to see Lance giving him a small smile.  _ Lance doesn’t think badly of me? What?  _ Keith felt his chest grow warm, felt his cheeks change color. He looked away, back down to his text book, not sure what to say.

“Can I ask you something?” Lance asked, pulling out a new peice of gum and popping it in his mouth.

Keith stammered, “uh, sure”

“Well, I've noticed at lunch or whenever we talk, you don't look at people; when you talk to them. Like, I don't mean to pry, but are you okay? Like if something's wrong you can tell me, I'm a great therapist, just ask Hunk” Lance chuckled, but quickly stopped when he saw how stiff Keith got.

“You don't have to tell me anything, I just thought I'd offer my support you know-”

“It's okay” Keith said,  _ what are you doing???? _ His mind yelled at him.

_ If he can handle what I am, then maybe I have a chance. If he can't then it will be okay, because there isn't anything between us _

_ “ _ Um, I- I have, uh, like anxiety, I guess” god why was that so hard to say? He stayed stiff waited for Lance to answer, anything.

Lance looked at him, even though Keith wasn't looking back, “is it just anxiety?”

Keith inhaled sharp, “uh no, it's a lot of stuff, but uh, mainly anxiety”

Lance's voice was soft, obvious to Keith that he didn't want to pressure him into saying anything he didn't want too, “is that why you are behind a grade?”

“Uh, yes and no. I was online schooled for two years, so that I wouldn't have to go to public high school, because it was kind of just too much you know? But I didn't really get the format of the online school, so Shiro helped get me back in a public school so my grades wouldn’t suffer” he said at the speed of light, hoping that maybe, just maybe Lance didn't hear any of that.

“Do you live with Shiro?” Lance asked laying down again on the bench, resting his chin against his palm.

“N-no, I live by myself, I uh- I'm not close with my parents” Keith said, he didn't want to just drop a bomb that he was an orphan on Lance, plus, does Lance really care?

“That's chill” Lance said, “that must be fun though to live out in the real world. I'm stuck at home with four other siblings, and that's not including me! And my older brother has a daughter, so it's constant chaos at my house. I'd love some peace and quiet” lance laughed.

“Um, what are your siblings like?”

Keith asked, almost roboticly. Lance thought this might be Keith trying to engage in conversation, a question maybe he has set in situations like this.

“My siblings are crazy dude, first I have my older brother, his name is Dante. He thinks he is the funniest person alive, which he isn't, obviously I’m way funnier. Then there's me, a blessing, but after my mom gave birth to me, she couldn't have children anymore, so she decided to adopt” Lance said looking at Keith, watching Keith glance at him every so often, reassuring Lance he was listening. “So, then my mom and dad adopted Allura when I was I think 8? She used to live in England. Then I have two younger siblings, Gracie and Markus. Gracie is in middle school and she is brilliant. Like insanely smart. My mom adopted her when she was still a baby from Somalia. Markus is four and is so cute. My parents adopted him last year. He was a Syrian refugee. He was three! And he escaped by himself it's crazy”

Keith stopped tapping his thigh, “That’s... That’s super cool”

“I know, right? He is a beast. My mom and dad came from Cuba, and used to be super poor, living paycheck to paycheck, until they started their restaurant, and that helped a lot.” Lance realized he was rambling and stopped talking, “Sorry, sometimes I get carried away ha-ha,’ he chuckled weakly, hoping he didn't make things awkward.

“No, it's okay”, Keith said glancing at lance then back to his book, “I-I like learning more about you” he said, and Lance could see the visible blush forming on Keith’s face.

OH

MY

“I like learning more about you too, you dink” Lance said, the next words kind of just falling out of his mouth, “But you never talk so I don't really know anything about you” Lance looked up to see Keith clench his fists, guilt rising up through him.

“I don't know, I’ve just never been much of a talker. I like to listen” Keith said swallowing some of the shakiness in his voice.

“Good thing, because I’m terrible at listening. But I’m a great talker” lance wiggled his eyebrows,

“Some might say a smooth talker” he went on, laughing at the cringe on Keith's face.

“It's true, I'm a romantic” he said with a sly smile.

“A hopeless romantic”, Keith said, a small laugh bubbling up in his chest.

“Did you just make a joke? You totally just made a joke! I can't even be offended by your obviously false statement” Lance said, causing Keith to chuckle more. Then Keith was laughing, gripping at his belly.

And hot damn

Lance  burned the image of Keith laughing in his mind, declaring it the most beautiful thing his has ever seen and heard.

Lance flushed, stuttered, “So what day do you want to study? And where? My place probably wouldn't work because it's packed and loud and annoying” Lance stated then mumbled, “And I don't want you to feel overwhelmed and all”, he looked at Keith, locking eyes

1,

2,

3

Three seconds of eye contact before Keith broke away, new record.

“Um, we can study at my apartment if you want too. Its within walking distance. I work every day except Fridays and Saturdays, so we could study one of those days?”

It was obviously difficult for Keith to form these sentences, struggling to wrap his mind around letting someone else into his space.

“Sounds great dude! Friday after school work for you?”

“Sure thing” Keith said as the bell rung.

Lance stood up grabbing his things, "Off to lunch?” Lance said, offering to walk with Keith to the lunch table. Keith nodded, grabbing his things and hastily walking to catch up with Lance. Once he caught up with Lance, Lance leaned over to him, “Also, if you ever want to do weightlifting let me know. They won’t mind if I bring you in there. We can compete to see who is the strongest, which is obviously me” Lance said smirking,

“Yeah sure, I'll take you up on that” Keith said, hoping beyond hope that his face didn't look as red as it felt.

“Sick” Lance chanted excitedly, before turning and high fiving a fellow football player as they walked past each other in the hallway. Keith liked observing other people and how they interacted. He didn't always get it, but it was fun to see how people reacted to jokes and stories. Keith was so caught up in just watching Lance and his interactions with everyone, he must have not noticed where he was going, because one minute he saw lance next to him, the next he felt him run into someone, then being slammed against the lockers by a strong force.

He lifts his gaze to the very much taller figure in front of him that had a fist full of Keith’s shirt in his hand. Keith could feel himself grow angrier, could feel himself fall into panic.

“Run into me again. Act like I’m not there one more fucking time.” the tall figure said, slamming Keith's body against the lockers again, knocking the air out of him. “Do you fucking know who I am? I can end you!”. Keith was shocked, he couldn’t move, he could only look as a crowd of people gathered around them, taking videos, shouting, “Beat his ass Lotor!”

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM LOTOR” He heard a voice say, seeing lance run towards them, rolling up his sleeves, only to be grabbed, and pulled to the side by one of the linebackers on the football team, preventing him from moving.

“What, you trying to save your  _ boyfriend? _ ” Lotor spit back, shoving Keith harder into the lockers.

This was it.

This was the moment Keith knew he was going to ruin everything for everyone.

Keith’s body took over, not letting his brain think. He lifted his arm, pulled it back and swiped a hard punch across Lotor’s face. Lotor fell back hand to his nose. Keith breathed heavily as he heard the crowd boo and cheer. Lotor removed his hand from his face, revealing a bloody nose. “The fuck is wrong with you?” He said as he charged Keith, cornering him again into the lockers.

Keith could tell the crowd was cheering, shouting. He could tell teachers were trying to get through the mass of people to see who was fighting. But he couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t hear anything.

Keith did what came naturally.

He fought.

Lotor tried to land a hard and powerful punch to Keith’s jaw, but Keith was too fast, moving out of the way causing Lotor to slam his fist against the locker, denting the cheap metal. When lotor turned back around to get Keith again, Keith grabbed Lotor’s hair, and slammed his face against the lockers, twice, before watching him grow limp and crunch to the ground.

All of Keith’s senses come back. He felt the throbbing pain in the back of his head, could feel the sting of his bloody lip. But he could also feel everyone's eyes on him. He tried desperately to hear the chants and shouts.

But no one made a sound.

Keith looked to the crowd, back to Lotor, who was banging his fist against the lockers, resting on his knees, utterly defeated.

Keith felt his breath quicken, and he looked, looked for something, an escape, a familiar sight.

His wide terrified eyes landed on Lance. Lance was frozen in the linebacker’s arms, jacket pulled down his arms, a sign of him trying to escape the grip of his fellow team mate. Lance's mouth was hung open, just shocked. Along with everyone else. Keith started to back up, feeling ever eye start to follow him. Then he turned around and bolted, bolted around the corner to the glass doors. As he pushed them open he could hear a muffled yell of his name.

“KEITH, KEITH STOP” he heard the familiar voice yell, but he just kept running, off of the school grounds and into the neighboring woods. He ran and ran, trying to run as fast as he could, because maybe, just maybe, if he ran fast enough he would be able to get away from all of his problems. He shielded his face from oncoming branches, leaping over roots and rocks. He was about to slow down when he heard it again, the familiar voice calling his name. He picked up speed again, only to trip on a fallen tree branch and tumble to the ground.

“Keith!” Lance said, wheezing. He ran to Keith’s side, trying to help him up.

Keith swatted at him, “Stop! I-I don't need your help!” Keith screamed, making no attempt to stand.

“Keith.” Lance said softly.

But Keith continued to yell at Lance, though it wasn't Lance’s fault at all.

“I'm not some damsel in distress! I can handle myself! I've gone this long without help I can go longer! I'm not broken” Keith tried and failed to catch his breathe. He felt Lance shift next to him.

“Clearly you aren't a damsel in distress. Hell, I was coming over to help you, but you handled it before I could even think up a plan. I wouldn't be able to pull that shit off even if I tried. Your strength is killer” Lance said, sitting in front of Keith.

“Keith look at me”

“No”

“Keith” he heard, almost similar to how a parent may scold their kid.

Keith flinched, hesitated, but looked up through his hair at Lance.

“It’s okay to ask for help. There is nothing wrong with that. You might not be broken, but you have cracks Keith. If you try to fight this by yourself sooner or later you will break”, Lance said, as he squeezed Keith’s shoulders.

Keith felt his breath start to normalize. “I- I’m… sorry”

Lance gave him a glowing smile, “You have nothing to be sorry for”

Then Lance pulled Keith too his chest in a tight reassuring hug. Keith went stiff, not knowing what to do. But lance just squeezed him more, and Keith went limp. He rested his face against lances neck, squeezing back into the hug just as hard.

Things were going to be okay.

Things will be okay

 

“Well, you are suspended for the rest of the week” Shiro said as he rubbed his temple, sighing loudly.

“Sorry.” Keith said for the umpteenth time as he fiddled with his thumbs.

“Keith listen, Lotor is also in trouble, but you need to learn to control your temper” Shiro said, offering a small smile.

“I know” Keith repeated monotony.

“You have been at the school for two months. Try not to mess this up okay?”

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates! My username is jamingspacejam  
> Be sure to tell me your thoughts! I love getting feedback from you all!


	3. Chapter 3: Study Stud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When studying no longer becomes studying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are uncomfortable with awkward situations and boys kissing then:   
> First: idk why you started reading this lol  
> Second: you can skip this if you feel like it

  _Lance: Keith? Buddy you okay? You weren't at school_

_ Keith: yeah, I got suspended, for the fight…... _

_ Lance: Dude that’s bullshit! Lotor is the one that should be in trouble not you! You were defending yourself _

_ Keith: I guess I took it to far though _

_ Lance: Still _

_ Keith: Is the studying still on though? _

_ Lance: Hell yeah! Tomorrow after school?  _

_ Keith: Sounds good. See you then. _

Lance tapped his foot as he stared at his phone. He was so angry. But why? It wasn't like HE was in trouble. So why did he have the strong urge to beat the shit out of someone?

“Dude! Helloooo? Earth to Lance” Pidge called out, stuffing their face with a PB&J.

“What?” Lance replied with a little too much attitude then he originally planned.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Pidge said, biting back with the same tone.

“God, sorry P, I just, Keith is fucking suspended for a week and Lotor gets a few days of detention and a “next time this happens you can't play in the next game”. Like what the hell?”

“Okay, I understand how that isn't fair, and I agree they should have the same amount of punishment”, Hunk said pulling out some paper, “But did you see that look? Right before Keith went fucking nuts? He looked like a hungry animal. It was like he was going off pure instinct or something” Hunk finished and gave a little shiver.

“Dude, he isn't some cornered dog! He can handle himself” Lance spat. Ugh this pissed him off.

“Aww defending the boy toy” Pidge said in a high-pitched voice, clasping their hands to their chest and placing them on their heart.

“No, I’m Not! Just-, _god-_ , everyone is making him seem like some ravenous bad guy who only causes trouble and it's not true!” Lance said angrily.

Silence.

“He is so far gone Pidge” Hunk said, look of shock plastering both of their faces as they stared at Lance.

Lance realized what he said, blushing hard. He stood, gathering his backpack, “I-I need to work on some homework before class” he mumbled as he ran to his next class, trying to catch his breath.

God, he was so screwed.

 

 

Today was the day!

For studying!

That’s right.

Just.

Studying.

Lance groaned into his pillow.

He hadn't seen Keith all week, but it felt like years.

Lance just really wanted to hug him again.

_ And other stuff… _

Lance groaned again, wrapping his blankets around his body tightly.

This stupid emo boy was going to be the end of him.

 

Lance could hardly contain himself the rest of the school day. He glanced at the clock every minute, just hoping the day would pass quickly.

But it seemed like it never ended.

“So, today's the big date huh?” Hunk said in Astronomy, wiggling his bushing eyebrows in lance's direction.

“It's not a date hunk. We are just studying. That's it”

“Uh huh sure” Pidge said, doodling on the corner of their worksheet, “Don’t get him pregnant”

“Come on! Grow up” Lance hissed, and that was the end of the conversation.

Lance couldn't focus in class. The thoughts just kept popping up:

_ “He went to Shiro for help, that's so cute _

_ He was a blushing mess when I gave him your number _

_ It's kind of obvious he likes you _

_ Defending your boy toy? _

_ Why did I have to find out about your crush through your sister?” _

Was Lance really ready for this? Maybe Keith didn't actually like him like that. Maybe Keith really did just want to be friends. What if Keith was dating someone already?

The worries soon faded to happier thoughts though, that Lance couldn't help but feel lost in.

_ His hug. His hug was amazing. He is tiny, so so teeny tiny, but has way more muscle that me. His eyes are so captivating. When I get to see them. His lips are so full. I wonder what they feel like- _

His thoughts were cut short as the bell rang.

He bolted out of the class, not even saying goodbye to Hunk and Pidge, knowing full well that they were laughing at him.

Lance walked out of the school and pulled out the slip of paper Keith wrote his address on. He plugged it into his phone for directions.

Three minutes away? Whoa, he did live close to the school.

Lance walked down town. The Denny’s on the corner, the little small shops. It was cute. In a run-down-route-66 type way. Once at the apartment complex, he looked for the house number.

Then he was standing in front of the door.

It hit him like a brick.

He wasn't ready for this. He didn't think he would ever be ready for this.

He knocked.

The door immediately opened.

“Hi” a small voice said.

“Hi” Lance said back.

Keith was in tight black skinny jeans with rips all over. He wore a red and grey baseball tee, showing off his muscular arms.

“You look good” Lance said without thinking. Before he could fix it with a joke, Keith looked up, blush working across his face, “Thanks. Uh, you too. Come in” Keith held the door open allowing Lance to walk through and remove his shoes.

Lance took it all in.

It was so very, Keith.

Nothing on the walls, no decorations, not a single photo. A small cheap table sat in the corner, with small cheap chairs around it. It was bland. But cute.

“Um, we can study in the TV room, if you want”

“Sure man” Lance said following Keith to another small room and _**HOLY MOLY**_

There was a large flat screen tv sitting on top of a dresser. There was a play station **and** an Xbox. But the thing that made the room awesome, was the pillow fort thing. On the ground were dozens of pillows, swallowing up most of the floor, making the whole room into a fluffy haven. Some of the pillows were larger than lance, some the size of his hand. All colors, some cotton, some memory foam. Several blankets laid across the pillows and cushions.

“Keith! I feel like I’m in Aladdin” Lance chuckled as he dove into the pile of pillows laughing and rolling around. When he looked up to catch his breath, he saw Keith leaning against the door frame, chuckling behind his hand.

“Shiro likes the makeshift couch too. He calls it pillow palace”

“It's so awesome!” Lance said, smooshing himself down more into the pillows. This may be the most comfortable thing he has ever laid on. He closed his eyes making pillow angels with his hands. He felt the pillow shift next to him. He opened his eyes and turned on his side to see Keith laying down next to him. Keith started at the ceiling a soft smile on his lips.

Lance could look at Keith forever

Lance decided that Keith was the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

_ Slow your roll Lance _

“Can I tell you something stupid?” Keith said, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest.

“Sure, you can” Lance croaked out. He was thoroughly distracted by the flutter of Keith’s eyelashes, the upwards pull of his lips, the cut of his jaw.

“Even though these are just pillows and stuff, they mean a lot to me. Each one of these pillows I received from a-” his voice cut off his eyes wide. “Oh, I haven't told you, yet have I?”

“Told me what” Lance questioned, though he already knew.

“Um, I was a foster child. Don’t feel sorry for me or anything I don't mind really. But at every foster home I went to, I was given personal things, like a toothbrush, socks and like a pillow, a personal pillow. Sometimes I even stole their pillows. It was like a collection thing. Pretty weird, right?” He said turning to face Lance. This was the first time Keith wasn't scared to look at Lance. Was it because it was just them two? Was it because he was comfortable in his space?

“That's not weird. But Keith there are like 50 pillows here” Lance said scrunching his eyebrows.

“I was in about 20 different foster homes” He said, almost so quiet Lance was just barely able to hear.

Lance stared wide eyed at Keith, “That’s a lot”

Keith chuckled, “Yeah, I know” before closing his eyes and relaxing against the pillows.

Lance stared at his face, studying it like- like

LIKE HOW HE SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR ASTRONOMY.

Lance sat up grabbing his backpack and unzipping it. He felt Keith sit up as well, leaning against some of the pillows against the wall. Lance turned toward Keith with the textbook and his notebook, “I should probably catch you up on what you missed” he said smirking.

“It's okay, I got the notes from the school website”

“You can get notes off the school website?”

“Yes, are you an idiot?”

“Are you telling me I could've just sat in class and not taken notes and just get them off the website later?”

“Yes, Jesus you are so dumb”

“I am not dumb!” Lance retorted, throwing his pencil at Keith.

Keith blocked his face with his hands, laughing, as they both watched the pencil fall in between some pillows. Lance shifted to grab it, but when he shifted the pencil just slid down further and further.

“Oh, you are never going to be able to get that pencil back” Keith laughed even harder, shining his pretty white teeth.

Lance pouted, “No... that’s my only pencil”

“Sucks to suck” Keith said playfully.

“That's not very nice Keith” Lance said with a fake pout. 

Keith laughed again, his energy almost, flirty? , “I'm only nice to people I like” 

“What! Oh, you little-” Lance lunged forward grabbing Keith’s ankle and yanking. Keith slipped down, falling on his back against the pillows, but kicked away lance's hand, attempting to grab a pillow for ammunition. Lance attempted to slide over to Keith, but he just sunk further into the pillows, “Fuck! This is like one of those foam pits at a trampoline park”

Keith laughed, smacking lance in the face with a pillow, “A what?”

“Trampoline park! Is that what they are called? It's like a big room with trampolines- Hey don't distract me” Lance said, pulling the pillow from Keith's hand, throwing it across the room.

Keith had really dug himself into a corner. Literally. He was in the corner as lance came over to get his revenge.

Lance shot his hands down to grab Keith, but Keith lifted his feet, kicking lance in the stomach. He made and “Ohf” sound before grabbing Keith’s forearm and pulling him on his back. Lance started mercilessly tickling Keith, with no remorse, watching Keith struggle to get away laughing so hard his face was going red. Keith was sooooooooooo ticklish. His body started to cave in on himself as his legs wrapping around Lance.

Lance didn't realize the compromising position they were in until he felt the heel of Keith’s foot press into his back. Lance was over Keith, his body in between Keith's legs, holding him still. Keith's shirt was bunched up slightly revealing his lower belly from struggling to get away. Lance had his hands resting against Keith's ribcage, his arms above his head.

Keith died down from laughing since the abrupt tickling came to a halt. He breathed a few more laughs before furrowing his brows at Lance, “What is it?” Keith said, offering a confused yet signature smile.

Lance felt the wind get knocked out of him as he looked into Keith's eyes.

Lance couldn't help himself.

He leaned down, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips to Keith’s.

Lance felt electricity blossom from his lips and fade behind his eyes. 

When he broke away from the chaste kiss, he saw Keith's eyes were wider than he had ever saw them. They shivered in focus, and were staring, staring into Lance's eyes. Lance realized he had just kissed Keith, oh fuck, worried that he had scared him.

“i-Im so sorry uh I” Lance started, feeling the tension start to build between them.

“No” Keith breathed

Lance looked at him with confusion.

Keith slowly raised his hands finding themselves clutching lance's shoulder and neck. He applied pressure to signal to Lance to lean down and kiss him again. But Lance wasn't getting the memo. So, Keith leaned up, and met Lance where he was, lips connected.  Lance froze in shock as his stared at Keith's eyelids flutter closed, as Keith moved his mouth against Lances. Lance caught on, and lowered Keith back onto his back, pressing his lips up against Keith’s with passion. Keith's lips were fuller than he even imagined. Lance was lighting on fire, feeling heat swim through his body as he pressed himself closer to Keith. He was kissing Keith, and Keith was kissing him back, and it felt better than he ever could've hoped. He didn't realize how much he needed this.

Lance parted his lips and took Keith’s lower lip into his mouth. Keith gasped, making lance shiver, before opening his mouth as well, allowing Lances tongue to spill inside, dancing around with Keith's tongue. Lance stroked up and down Keith's side with one hand, using the other to support himself against the trap of pillows. Keith held his hands against Lances shoulders, gripping tighter when Lance pressed his tongue near the back of Keith’s throat. Lance opened his eyes briefly looking at Keith's red face, his hair laying in all directions against the pillows. Lance split apart from Keith's lips, trailing his mouth down to Keith's neck and pressing soft open mouth kisses against it. He felt Keith's grip tighten as he gasped once again, “Lance”

Fuckkkkkk, Lance wanted to do this forever.

He kissed along Keith's jaw, sucking his pale skin on his neck into his mouth, making Keith whimper. Lance hummed happy about where this was going. He wanted to leave a mark on Keith. He wanted all of keith. He rejoined their lips, kissing hungrily as he slid his hand under Keith’s shirt.

Keith blew a shaky breath into Lance's mouth, his hands tightening so hard his knuckles became white, his body shaking

Almost as if he was scared.

Lance pulled back immediately, looking at Keith with worry.

“What’s wrong?” Lance whispered, concerned as his eyes scanned over every inch of Keith's face to see if maybe he could figure out by looking at him.

Keith’s eyes skirted over to the left, “I-I’m sorry. I-I’ve just never- and like- I just-”

Lance felt his face warm up again, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one saying sorry. I’m putting my hand down your shirt and this is the first time we've even hung out outside of school” Lance chuckled awkwardly as silence fell over them.

“Lance”

“Hmm?”

“I-I think I might like you”

“I think I like you too. Like a lot”

“But I’m, I'm just I guess… nervous”

Lance dropped to Keith’s side pulling Keith’s chest against his own, rubbing soothing circles on Keith's lower back. “Why?” he whispered.

“I just- it's just” Keith stuttered

“If you are worried about me doing a one time thing with you, you're wrong. I really like you. I- I actually um, wanted to ask you out on a date. I hate admitting that out loud” Lance said a blush working hard over his cheeks.

“I know what you're going through is hard. I may not understand that well, because I mean, I don't know you very well, but, feel free to talk to me about what’s bothering you. It’s really bad to hold that stuff in”, Lance said with a chuckle.

Keith looked up at Lance, still worried.

“Just take things one day at a time Keith” He smiled down at Keith, to receive a smile back. Keith cuddled up closer, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. Lance let his eyes fall closed as he pressed his nose to the top of Keith's hair, running his fingers through the soft locks and keith placed a hand on Lances waist. Once things settled down, Keith sat up, pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek, catching Lance off guard, “I’ll go on a date with you. It sounds fun. But right now, we should actually study. I'm not prepared for the unit test and if I'm not prepared than you definitely aren't prepared”

Lance grinned putting hands behind his head to prop himself up, “Agreed”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates!   
> username: jamingspacejam


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Overthink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football, neon, and stress.   
> That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late! I have been really busy with my online classes and I was a little sick recently, so I apologize for not being as responsive as I was before!   
> Enjoy!!!

After Keith walked Lance out and they bided each other goodbye, Keith was standing in front of the door, just, still.

_ What just happened? _

Keith knew he shouldn’t be stressed. He knew he shouldn't view this as a bad thing.

But he dropped to his knees, curling into himself on the kitchen floor.

_ Why am I falling for him when I know I’ll just get hurt? He has a different life than me. He is the most popular boy at the school. He can find a pretty girl to be with. He will have scholarships to colleges far far away from me. _

Keith knew all these things are possible,

But even though he knew, it still ate him up inside.

_ Am I selfish? Am I selfish that I want to see where this goes even though I know he’ll leave? _

_ Just like everyone else? _

Keith turned on his back to stare at the ceiling.

He was tired of getting hurt, tired of being alone.

But what if that was best? What if he was meant to be alone?

He clutched his chest, feeling the swelling gather, feeling the sharp pain every time he took a breath.

Why was he so upset? So anxious?

Maybe it was because he feared rejection.

More than he feared death.

He didn't know how long he laid on the floor. But long enough to fall asleep, waking up to the sound of his phone.

_ Lance: Hey dude! I have a game next Friday, if you wanted to come. Its neon night so it will be super cool, Pidge and Hunk will be there. Let me know if you want to go, I can grab you a ticket! See you Monday! _

Keith felt himself panic. A football game? With so many people? Could Keith handle that?

_ Keith: Sure, thanks _

_ God, what have I done? _

 

The following week Lance and Keith met up in the locker room, a daily routine they had now built up. Usually with Lance laying on the bench as Keith studied, talking about dumb things, funny things, deep things. Keith found Lance was the easiest person to talk to about deep things. It took a weight off of his shoulders. And he found he loved listening to Lance talk, even if Lance was talking about the most boring thing ever, Lance somehow made it enjoyable to listen too. And each day before the bell rang for lunch, Lance always kissed him. Soft and chaste, but it made Keith fuzzy inside. Keith found he became more comfortable leaning against Lance, sitting closer to him, making eye contact longer. And he was happy.

But he had the crippling fear. That thought that outrank all the others.

_ This is only temporary _

But Keith didn't have time to think like that when he was with Lance. Because Lance always asked questions, allowed Keith to answer, then answered them himself.

“What do you want to do when you get out of high school? Do you plan to go to college?” Lance asked, head resting in Keith’s lap as he fiddled with Keith's notes.

“No, I'm not going to college. I'll probably just do construction, but I've always wanted to be a musician”

“Wait really? You never thought about becoming a painter? You are super good at it” Lance said matter of factly.

“Painting is just a hobby, I kinda do it just to pass time. But I’ve always wanted to sing and play guitar, but I don’t have the guts to stand in front of people. And I’m not really that good either” Keith said, skimming over a review guide.

“Wait you can sing?’

“I just told you I can't, I just have always wanted too”

They sat silently until Lance tapped Keith's face to get his attention, “Hey Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“One day, will you sing and play the guitar for me?” He asked, sounding insanely genuine.

“I haven't sung for anyone before. Not even Shiro” 

Lance stuck his lip out, “but Keith! Will you at least play the guitar for me? Maybe if you start playing the guitar you'll sing too” Lance said with a sly smile.

Keith flushed, damn his pale skin for changing color so fast and easily , “uh, sure. You just can't make fun of me”

“Me making fun of you? Never!” Lance laughed sarcastically watching the annoyed smile on Keith’s face form.

“I’ve always wanted to be on the coast guard,” Lance said, continuing the conversation, “It's like the police of the sea. But I think before I do any of that I’ll go to college and play first division football or something”

“What college?” Keith asked, heart dropping, getting ready for a faraway college, telling him that he would be gone forever, would never see Keith after high school.

“Probably Garrison Tech.  Its close and I got a scholarship opportunity there, just seems realistic so that I can just live at home well I go to school. Easier on my parents too” Lance said shrugging his shoulders, “oh speaking of football! The game starts at 6 tomorrow, the theme is neon, so everyone will be wearing bright colors and face paint and stuff. This school takes school spirit very seriously.

“I don’t really own any bright colors” Keith flushed brighter, looking at his pretty much all black outfit, besides his dark red sweatshirt.

“Ask Shiro, I know he and Allura own a bunch of that stuff, knowing Shiro was the captain of the team two years ago, and he went all out everyday” Lance stared up at Keith. “Okay, I'll borrow something of his”

“Cool”

As Lance finished the word the bell rang for lunch. Lance sat up, pulling his backpack over his shoulder, “Keith buddy” Lance said trying to grab Keith's attention. Keith looked up at Lance who was standing in front of him, still not fully paying attention as he packed his things. Lance leaned down, cupping Keith’s face in his hands and kissed him gently and slowly on the mouth. Keith sighed into it, fluttering his eyes closed loving the feeling of Lance being close to him. Lance pulled back, smirking, “Also I think I know where I want to take you on our date. Do you want to go Saturday?”

“This Saturday?”

“Yeah!”

“Sure”

Sweet!” Lance sang as he skipped to the locker room door and held it open, allowing Keith to walk through, as they walked to the lunch table.

“I feel stupid Shiro” Keith said standing in Shiro’s living room in front of the full length mirror, trying to block his face with his hair.

“You look fine, so many people will be dressed way more ridiculous” Shiro said fixing the yellow neon cropped jersey over his plain black shirt to lay evenly against Keith. Keith was also wearing highlighter pink sneakers, and glow in the dark fingerless gloves.

“Why do people do this?” Keith asked almost angrily, looking at himself in the mirror as Shiro painted a neon blue strip on Keith’s face with glow in the dark paint (it sort of resembled the scar on Shiro’s face).

“There you're done!” Shiro said allowing Keith to take it all in.

Keith looked stupid.

“Never mind I’m not going”

“Oh, come on Keith! It will be fun! Trust me everyone has such a great time”

“God”

Keith walked to the school, embarrassed beyond belief until he saw the other students. Kids were painted head to toe in neon paint, wearing neon wigs and glow in the dark tutus, Neon light bracelets and necklaces, Keith even saw a kid with a black light to make the neon pop more. He saw girls painting boys chests with jersey numbers, saw bubbles spill from the parking lot, and the overwhelming smell of weed and rum radiating from the students tailgating. Some of the cars had been written on with car makers, glow in the dark balloons had been hung everywhere. Keith laughed. This was a lot more than he expected. He went over to the corner of the parking lot to find Hunk, Pidge, and Shay, Hunks girlfriend. And even they were decked out. Pidge had light up glasses on, rainbow socks and a neon bandana headband. Hunk had half of his face painted in glow in the dark face paint, neon shirt and neon shorts that did not match. It was awesome.

“Hey guys” Keith said, waving shyly at them.

“Keith buddy! I made pasta salad and home fries! Want some before the game?” Hunk said unhooking his arm from Shay’s shoulders to open up his small cooler.

“Sure, thanks Hunk” Keith said, as he took the paper plate full of food and plastic fork from Hunks hands.

“Keith, I never thought I’d say this but please never wear bright colors and just stick to being emo” Pidge said, never lifting their head from their phone as they played some weird symbol game on their phone. “Trust me I now” Keith responded, laughing as he lifted the loose yellow vest, “I feel like I’m at work”. Hunk and shay laughed at that as they munched on some stuff Shay had brought.

They talked a bit before they heard loud Kesha music play through the speakers, signaling the game was going to start soon. They put away their stuff and walked over, handing over the tickets to the teacher who had to collect them, and they went into the stadium, a small high school stadium but still full of people and still extra as fuck. Keith, Hunk, Shay, and Pidge all sat on the fifth row up, first row reserved for band, second row for the ‘dirty birds”

Rows 7 through 12 were the popular rows, the rows everyone wanted and fought over because they were the “cool” seats. They all just sat and talked, laughing, cringing their faces at the smell of weed coming from the crowd, an alien blow up doll being bounced around. Soon a strong male voice came over the speakers, the principal, and everyone stood up and cheered

“Good evening Altea District High school! Are you ready for a fun night?” Everyone cheered, raising their hands in the air. “Without further or do please welcome your home team, The Altean Lions!” then soon, a bunch of buff, tall boys came barreling on field, wearing blue and yellow jerseys, the school colors, all of them wearing neon knee socks. He saw the number 7, saw the cocky way the player ran on field, and knew it was Lance. Keith had to admit, Lance looked really good in a football uniform. The way it made his broad shoulders and chest even broader, complementing his thinner hips. “Now please welcome the rival team, Galra Gladiators!” The Altean lions booed as the team with dark purple jerseys strolled onto field, all of them looking like they were or were supposed to be in prison. Keith looked down at the field, seeing the cheerleaders perform a routine. After the rather scandalous cheer routine ended, all the football players took off their helmets and shook hands. While the refs set some things out there was a minute of leisure, Keith’s eyes resettled on Lance, who was now leaning against the water cooler talking to some gorgeous tall blonde.

Keith’s heart sunk.

“Who’s that?” Keith asked, hoping beyond hope she was some stranger, hoping she was just a nobody.

“Oh her? That's Nyma” Hunk said pointing at her blond flowing locks. “She is the captain of the cheerleading team. She was Lance’s on and off again girlfriend like all of high school” Pidge elbowed Hunk hard in the side, seeing how that wasn't the right answer, and Keith was internally freaking out. “I mean, they are just friends now. “Hunk wheezed as he clutched his side.

“Okay” Keith said, trying to push the thoughts away.

_ Remember, this is temporary _

Things moved quickly, the chorus at the school singing the national anthem, then the teams met in the middle, the ref flipping the coin. Altean’s play offense first. He heard people screaming Lance's name. He turned around to see people holding posters saying, “Go sharpshooter!”. He turned around asking Hunk another question, “Why do they call Lance sharp shooter?”

Hunk smirked devilishly. “Oh, you'll see.” he said, as he pointed to the ball being hoisted into Lance's hands. Keith watched Lance throw the ball, the spiral impeccable, the drop timed to perfection, as it basically met the waiting run backer’s hands as he sprinted towards the end zone getting stop at the twenty-foot line. Everyone erupted into applause, cheering and hollering.

_ Whoa. _

No wonder Lance was getting scouted. “It's like the running back didn't even have to do anything” Hunk said proudly, as if Lance was his son, “This team would be nothing without Lance”. The first quarter went by in a flash, score 7-3. Lance made perfect passing through the second quarter, faking a throw and running to the end zone himself, scoring a touchdown. When half time hit, the score was 21-10, An obvious win for Altea if they kept it up. Half time began, kids getting snow cones, watching the cheerleaders perform, then watched the band perform again. After halftime, third quarter began, but Lance wasn't on the field.

“Why isn't Lance playing?” Keith asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hunk answered, “Well Lance is on the starting lineup, and so during some third quarters they give him a break before he comes in for the fourth quarter. Sometimes though it doesn't fare well.”

Keith saw the number 24 run out on field. “The person who fills in for Lance is uh, Lotor” Hunk said as he crossed his arms. Keith looked on as he saw the ever-towering boy run onto field, getting into ready position. The game started, and Lotor was good. Really good, but not nearly as good as Lance, not even close. But the Galra really stepped it up, scoring touchdown after touchdown. The score came to 21-27, everyone on the edge of their seats.

Fourth Quarter. Lance back on the field. The game went roughly, every pass Lance made, caught just before the 10-foot lines. It was becoming a losing battle. 1-minute left in the game. Everyone was stressed, even Pidge, who wasn't even paying attention to the game that much. Lance held the ball firmly in his hand, then he threw it.

Time slowed down.

The ball spun like a bullet through the air, arcing high, the plummeted toward the ground. Everyone stood, too scared to make a sound. A running backer caught the ball mid air, as he landed in the end zone, the buzzer going off, the score 28-27. The crowd freaked out, cheers so loud it was piercing Keith’s ears. Hunk screamed as well, holding Keith in his arms and lifting him in the air. Everyone cheered, chanted “Sharp Shooter” and “Go McClain!”

Lance was really something.

Keith felt himself smile, as Lance took his helmet off, shaking his messy sweaty hair, as his team mates thrusted him into the air, holding him upon their shoulders. He watched Lance smile the brightest of smiles, laughing as his teammates carried him around.

Lance really was perfect.

_ But it's only temporary _

Keith drew in a sharp inhale, trying to not think negatively, but it was hard. It was hard to think positive when he was just some loner, who people avoided, when Lance was praised, popular, and a good guy. He was everything you'd want in a friend, a son, a lover.

He was just so very Lance. 

Kids in the crowd bounced onto the field, some going back to their tailgate. Things started to die down, as Keith leaned over the fence looking down at the field watching people hug and laugh and mess around. He was a little distracted that he almost didn't notice the rattle of the fence. “Keith!” he heard that sweet voice say. Keith looked down to see Lance, about a foot lower than him since Keith was standing on the belcher platform. “You did good out there, sharpshooter” Keith said, offering a small smile. “Thanks!” Lance said, eyes wide and excited, pink coloring his cheeks, “thanks for coming to watch me play!” Keith laughed, “I wouldn't miss it” Lance smiled a huge smile at Keith. Before he could say anything else, Keith saw a tall blonde girl jump on top of Lance.

“Great game Lancy Lance!” The stunning cheerleader said, hugging onto Lance tight. Lance laughed spinning the girl, “Nice cheer routine Goldilocks!”

_ He has a nickname for her _

_ She is still into him _

_ He is still into her _

Keith felt his thought eating him alive as he watched the display. Lance stopped their spinning looking back up at Keith, “Keith, this is Nyma, don't talk to her, she is super annoying” he laughed as Nyma playfully punched Lance in the shoulder. They laughed, almost flirtatiously.

Keith felt sick. He felt like someone had ripping his heart from his chest. “Alright well, I have to go talk to my girls about practice see you guys later! Nice meeting you Keith!” Nyma said as she bounced off, thin curvy form swaying around as she jogged, several of the football players eyes following her. But Keith noticed Lance's eyes on him.

“She is really pretty” Keith said, trying to not sound petty, trying to not sound mad.

“Nah, she’s a fake blonde and won't admit it” Lance laughed leaning against the fence again. “Okay yeah, her dye job is pretty horrible” Keith said lightly, face cringing up and Lance laughed hard at that.

“So, can I pick you up at 3 tomorrow?” Lance said, throwing those lover boy eyes up at Keith.

Keith leaned against the railing, feeling playful, “You're going to pick me up? What kind of car?”

“Oh hell, uh a Chevy something- um uh” Lance stuttered. “I'm kidding. I know nothing about cars” Keith laughed watching the stress fade from Lance's face. “Oh, good because I have no idea what model the car is” Lance breathed. “So, is that a yes to me picking you up at three?” Lance asked again, eyes hopeful.

“Of course, McClain” Keith purred, laughing at the way Lance reared back, shocked at the sudden confidence in his voice.

“Well okay then! See you tomorrow! I got to go to the locker room, text me when you get home?” Lance said as he ran backwards towards the locker rooms.

Keith just smiled and nodded, watching lance meet up with some other football players, one ruffling his hair as they walked together into the building. Keith stood up straight, walking out of the stadium, waving goodbye to Pidge Hunk and Shay, walking back to his apartment in silence.

Keith was really confused.

But he couldn't help that he desired Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five will be up tomorrow!   
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates!   
> My username is jamingspacejam!


	5. Chapter 5: Touchy Trampolines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy, romantic dates are fun and all but have you ever jumped on a trampoline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry again for the late update, things are not great rn but I promise to be more consistent from here on out! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it is double fluffy. Enjoy the chapter!

Keith woke up to the violent vibrations of his phone against his chest. He didn’t remember falling asleep with his phone near his face. He groaned, rubbing at his tired eyes before he turned over to see a text from lance

_ Lance: make sure to wear workout clothes. And DO NOT forget socks _

Keith chuckled under his breath, his eyebrows lifting in confusion 

 

_ Keith: what the hell? Are we hiking or something? Why are you texting me so early? _

_ Lance: Keith it is fucking 1 pm I'm coming to get you in two hours get the hell out of bed! And no, no hiking, you'll see ;) _

 

Keith looked over to his alarm clock, the time reading 1:03. He groan once more, rolling out of bed, his legs wobbly, so that he could go shower and brush his teeth. He found he brushed his teeth a little harder and a little longer than normal. He found that in the shower he scrubbed his hair with way too much shampoo than necessary. He shook his head as he brushed his hair and semi styled it, telling himself it was not because he was seeing Lance. After all was said and done, he threw on some black workout shorts and a red T shirt, pulling over his dark red sweatshirt. He put on socks, one black sock and one red sock, not knowing why Lance was so avid on that, then his slipped on his shoes. After brushing himself off and standing back up he got a text saying lance was here. He felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild as he read the words, silently telling himself everything was going to be okay. He strolled out, wallet in his pocket, phone in his hand, his shoulders a little too stiff though he tried to relax, and got into Lances beat up white Chevy pickup. It's was cute. It had some rust spots on the hood and around the wheels, it had hand cranked window openers, and the seats where a dingy cotton blend, black, with funny little blue squiggles designed on them. The car just radiated Lance. Keith looked over to Lance, and Lance looked like he was about to fall out of his seat from excitement. “Whoa what's wrong with you?” Keith asked jokingly yet concerned as he put on his seat belt. Lance grinned, “Well I'm about to take you to the best place ever, and you are going to love it” “hmmmm I'm suspicious” Keith said crossing his arms over his chest. Lance gasped pulling crumbled papers from his glove box, “oh I forgot, can you sign this waver? It just says like you won't sue if you get hurt or die” Keith reared back, “what the hell? Are we going to a shooting range or some shit? why do I have to sign this?” “It's fine trust me” Lance said with a smirk, pulling his car out of Keith's complex, “it will be fun.” They drove for a good thirty minutes, going into the big city. It was strange going to the city for the first time since Keith moved out on his own. This was where his whole life took place. Most of his foster families lived in here. He watched Lance plug his phone into what looked like a shit attempt at an aux cord, and started playing the most awful, ear bleeding song by Taylor swift ever. “Our song” Lance belted the lyrics to many more Taylor swift songs and Keith recorded it on his snapchat story, hunk and Shiro commenting on it and making Keith laugh. Lance just danced around as he tapped his steering wheel with his long thin fingers and bobbed his head as if it were a screamo song. Keith found himself finding it cringy and cute. They talked about favorite foods, Lances being garlic Knots, Keith not knowing what that was, but didn't press it. Lance fake gagged when Keith said his favorite food was canned ravioli, saying that it wasn't real food. They talked about places they'd been, Lance having traveled only a few places, but of the few they were super cool places. He goes to Cuba a lot because he has family there, he goes to Florida for vacations with his family, he was in Montreal for international adoption when they were adopting Marcus. Keith was in awe, feeling a little bad about himself for not going to such cool places. “I go to Phoenix a lot” Keith mumbled, “besides the town I live in now and this city, Phoenix is the only other place i go too” Lance got excited, “Phoenix! That's so cool! I've always wanted to go! It's only like two states over but still I've just never had the time. Why do you go to Phoenix?” Keith cleared his throat, “it's a cool atmosphere I guess. At a certain shelter I used to stay at there was a river, and so for the longest time I would catch a bus and go to Phoenix just to sit by the river for a few minutes. Stupid right?” Keith said with a blush. Lance chuckled, “nah that's super cool. But you do know we have like tons of rivers here right?” Lance said shifting his eyes to Keith with a small smile. Keith just laughed back. Soon enough Lance was parking outside of a large gym like building, a pretzel place on the left, a Dicks sporting goods on the right. 

Keith read the sign over the big gymnasium. 

“Sky high?” Keith said confused. “Yup! Any guesses on what it is?” Lance said with the wiggle of his brows.

“Are we doing drugs lance?”

“What? no! It's a trampoline park!!” Lance said as he bounced in his seat like a child.

“Oh my god you were serious about bringing me here?” Keith asked through his laughs “hey don't judge it yet! You are going to have the time of your life just watch Kogane!” Lance said as he opened the door bolting like naruto towards the doors of ‘Sky High’. Keith followed suit, running after him, because Lance had to make everything into a competition. Keith somehow got to the doors before Lance, so he waited a little until Lance was next to him to open the doors.They walked in and Keith was overwhelmed. It was huge, there was  a rock climbing thing on the left, people climbing to the top to press a button then slowly lowered to the ground, there was a rope swing into what looked like some pit, and there was a football field sized section with trampolines as the walls and floors. Lance handed the worker the wavers, the worker obviously not enjoying their job as she glanced at it and rolled her eyes, motioning for them to follow her to a counter. The worker then gave them wristbands explaining the rules. “Don't run across the trampolines, no wrestling, rough housing, or stunts performed by professionals. Only one person on a panel at a time. Don't jump in the foam pit if someone is still trying to get out. Do not climb the rock climb without the help of an assistant. Please keep your socks on and put your shoes in these cubbies” Ohhh so that's why Lance made sure Keith had socks. Can't jump without the socks. Then they were on their way.

Keith stood on the matt looking into the trampolines, “what the hell Lance” Lance ignored him running past him and jumping high into the air on the trampolines. “Keith, I bet a million dollars I can do more back flips than you”

“Oh, you're on” Keith said as he jumped on the platform next to Lance. Lance started jumping to gain height and momentum, then he turned his body back doing one successful backflip, then another, then he tripped on the matt and fell. Keith laughed, clapping his hands together. “What you think you can do better?” Lance challenged out of breath as he laid on the trampoline “Oh, I know I can do better” Keith said with a devilish grin. Keith jump up and down, finding that this was actually insanely fun. It was almost like flying. He turned his body, doing a double backflip before his feet touched the ground, then he did another and another. After about 7 back flips he had to stop from dizziness. Keith went wobbly as he fell onto the trampoline. Keith laid on the trampoline for a long time heavy breathing, “I win” he wheezed as Lance laughed and stood back up. Lance bounced on Keith's panel, making Keith's body bounce up and down off the trampoline “god stop!” Keith yelled before grabbing lances ankles and pulling him down onto the panel with him. Lance went down when a hard thump as he bounced around. Keith and Lance laughed at each other as they couldn't decide who was defeated. Lance stood back up, standing over Keith. He leaned down, hands on his hips, his eyes falling half lidded. Keith suddenly became very shy and very pink. Lance just smirked, “you want to know the real reason I brought you here?” Keith smiled, “sure” as he raised his hand, letting lance pull him up. They walked down the ramp to the little section with the rope swing and mystery pit Keith had wondered about before. When Keith looked into where people (little kids mainly) dropped, it was a big pit filled with foam cubes.

“This, is a foam pit. And it's exactly like your tv room. Swallows you whole and makes you sink in its depths”

“Oh my god Lance.” Keith said hiding his smile behind his hand, finding it cute and hilarious at the entire motive on going on this date to this place was because of his living room.

“I call going first!” Lance said as he ran in on the platform, grabbing the rope then jumping forward, letting go of the rope and landing in the plush cubes. Keith couldn't help but laugh as lance made foam angels.  Lance then  attempted to get out, but only sunk lower and lower. “I'm drowning Keith, tell my kids I love them!” He said in a strained voice, raising his arm in the air dramatically, pretending to cough. “Alright I'll let them know. Sorry kids, your dad died from being stupid” “mean!” Lance said, finally freeing himself from the trap. “Your turn” Lance said to Keith sitting down against the floor. Keith got up on the platform. Grabbed the top of the rope and stepped back. Then he made a running start to gain more distance then lance had. He flipped into the pit, being swallowed by the squishy cubes, and it was just like his tv room. But he knew how to navigate his tv room. So, getting out of the pit was a breeze. He simply watched his steps and walked out. Lance stood in shock, “Keith you are like Jesus! Jesus can walk on water you can walk on the death trap of foam” “that's a fair comparison” Keith laughed tying his hair back, pretending not to notice the way Lance stared at him and grew pink in the face. Then they stared at each other, a nonverbal race communicated. They both ran, darting around the corner up the ramp to get back to the trampolines. Keith won, against all of Lance's protests saying he was the one that won. They held several races, like who can run across all the trampolines and then bounce off the wall first? Who could get the highest? who could do the most tricks, who could knock the other off of a panel first, things like that. Keith won all of them except the height one. Damn lance and his long legs. They were having a competition to see who could jump over the most hurdles, which caused Keith is trip and fall against the wall trampoline, the trampoline being at a 45-degree angle to make jumping on it easier. Lance followed suit, landing on top of him. They laughed, hard, and it was good. Keith loved laughing and he had never laughed this hard before in his life. He loved the way Lance laughed, his eyes crinkled closed, his toothy smile radiating as an airy laugh fell from his lips. Keith hated the sound of his own laugh. He giggled, and he felt like it made him sound like a child. Lance placed his hands on either side of Keith's head on the trampoline, lifting his face still laughing. They looked at each other for a long time, before Keith lifted his hand and stroked Lances cheek. Lance smirked wildly as he leaned in, capturing Keith's bottom lip between his. Keith made a cute laugh that was muffled and came out like a squeal against Lance lips. 

Lance LOVED Keith's laugh. 

Lance slid his tongue across Keith's lips, which Keith opened up too, taking the invitation to deepen the kiss. Lance held Keith's face in his hand, the other hand on his hip. Keith held his hands on the base of Lances ribcage, as he sucked against Lances lip. Lance groaned sliding his leg in between Keith's to pin him further into the trampoline. 

One thing lead to another and soon enough they were pressed chest to chest, making out, exchanging small touches as they both pressed even deeper into the kiss.

“No rough housing on the trampolines” they heard a monotone yet pissed voice yell at them. Lance turned his head, “sorry-sorry we'll stop” Lance laughed as Keith hid his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. The girl just scoffed and rolled her eyes, Lance and Keith hearing her say “I'm so out of this dump” as she walked away, making them try to hold in their laughs. Lance turned around to face Keith again pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips, “we have been here for like three hours, you want to leave?”

Sure” Keith said, his toothy smile gripping at Lances insides. Lance then grabbed his hand as they ran out of the building, throwing a giggle fit as  they got back into the car. The spent a while just making out in Lance's car, before people walking past started giving weird looks, so they just laughed and decided to drive around. It was so easy to be around Lance. Keith didn't feel scared. They drove around belting some MCR songs against Lances wishes, though he knew every word. They got some French fries from McDonald's to share and just, talked. It was so easy to just talk with Lance. keith pulled his knees to chest as he munched on a fry before lance started to speak again,“Okay I have to ask because I'm the kind of person who needs it to be said for it to happen” Lance said as he sipped on his coke, “so are we dating?” Keith flushed, felt his skin burn. “I mean I kind of assumed so” Keith said eating another French fry shifting his eyes to his feet. “Awesome!” Lance said giddily before adding, “but like I'm not out yet really. Like I'm out to my sister and to hunk and Pidge and my mom, but like no one else knows. I plan to carry out the rest of high school with everyone thinking I'm straight” Lance said, folding his arms behind his head. “Oh” Keith said, semi confused on how people couldn't just guess Lance was bi. “So, like we can till Hunk and Pidge we are dating but not really anyone else, I could lose my credibility if anyone else found out” Keith's eyes grew wide, “does that mean I can't tell Shiro?” Lance laughed, “no you can tell Shiro my sister will if you don't” after that they rode home, jamming out and just being dorks. Lance lip synced to the words, using one hand to symbolize an air microphone, and Keith pretended to play the air drums. It was fun and easy. 

Being with Lance was easy and rewarding. Lance pulled into the complex, parking his car outside of Keith's house. Keith didn't know what to do. He felt his skin burn as he fidgeted with his fingers, eyes darting around the car as if he was going to find a clue. He didn't know how to say goodbye, but Lance handled that before he could stress. Lance lowered his eyes as he leaned over pressing a kiss to Keith's lips. Keith melted against him, his eyelids fluttered closed lifting his hand to card through Lances hair as lance held a hand on Keith's thigh, “see you Monday. I had fun today even though you kicked my ass” Lance said with a smirk pushing a loose strand of Keith hair behind his ear. Keith smiled, “me too. See ya” and then he opened the door and waved Lance goodbye before walking inside his apartment.

Damn.

Keith will forever be grateful for April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates! My username is jamingspacejam!
> 
> What a lovely chapter right? 
> 
> All I will say is be prepared for the next one....


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion. Even with the utterly lost, to whom life and death are equally jests, there are matters of which no jest can be made."~ Edgar Allen Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter may be short, but do not let it fool you.   
> Don't run away.

 Things were going amazing. Keith and Lance started dating officially, and they were together 24/7. Lance went over to Keith's house almost every day after school, (when he didn't have football practice that is), and then on the weekends Pidge Hunk and the rest of the gang came over to play card games. It became their weekly routine. Studying during their free block, eating lunch together, going back to Keith's to play video games and make out, then the weekends they hung out with all their friends.

Things were amazing.

One weekend they were all at Keith's apartment, playing some card game about defeating a galactic empire. It was fun, but also difficult. Lance on the day was out immediately, the empire leader (Pidge) taking all his cards in the first round. SO, lance moped, and slid behind Keith, head on his shoulder his arms around his waist. Keith didn't mind Lance pouting if it meant more attention. Anyway, the game came down, Pidge took Shiro prisoner, Hunk was the only one left with a robot to fight, and Allura didn't have any more juice to worm hole. It was looking grim. Lance pointed to one of Keith’s cards, “play that one” Keith chuckled, “Why would I take advice from someone who died in the first round?” Lance groaned burying his face in Keith's hair. Keith looked at his other cards, unable to see anything worth playing. So, he played they card Lance had picked.

“Red Lion”

Basically, what it did was create a robotic lion that was so fast it was able to pick up Allura and hunk, and save Shiro from prison, while also destroying a huge fleet and rescuing a few robots.

Pidge almost lost their mind when they lost the game.

Things were just so amazing.

 

Until they weren't.

 

Keith tried to fight his anxiety (or rather crippling self doubt), tried to push it away, but it just came back, stronger, harder, eating him whole. The thoughts consumed him, to the point he wasn't able to escape

_ He'll find someone better _

_ He’ll find someone who isn’t ugly like you _

_ He’ll find someone who is normal _

_ He’ll leave you _

_ Just like everyone else _

_ Because you are a burden _

_ A problem _

_ Everyone leaves _

_ No one likes you _

_ Lance will stop liking you. _

_ You are even too much of a pussy to tell him about what's on your arm.  _

_ He would leave you if he ever knew.  _

_ He doesn't want to be with a nut job like you _

Keith tried to push these all way. He couldn't deal with this.

“Keith do you think you will go to prom?” Lance asked, leaning against Keith in the locker room.

“Never ever”

“What why?” Lance whined.

“Why would I? To just stand around and watch people dance together? I wouldn't be able to dance or have anyone to hang out with. I mean, it's not like I can even hang out with you there”, Keith didn't mean to sound aggressive, it was sort of just the way it came out.

“Yeah… I just can't have people knowing I'm dating a guy before prom if I want to be prom King. Speaking of which, you should at least vote for me”

“What’s the point of being prom king anyways?” Keith asked, not understanding the whole hype around it.

“It's a staple of my youth, and bragging rights, duh” Lance said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Keith just rolled his eyes.

Keith and Lance went out to eat one Friday. They were having a great time, Keith felt content. They held hands across the table, completely lost in each other.

Or so he thought.

He felt Lance yank his hand free of Keith’s, making Keith's hand fall uselessly on the table, empty.

Keith was confused until he stared into the direction Lance was looking, feeling his heart break in two.

There were two football players and three cheerleaders, one being Nyma.

“Hey Lance!” Nyma said loudly, not saying a word to Keith.

“Hey Goldie” Lance said back smiling, the nickname leaving bullet holes in Keith's chest.

“Can we all eat with you? We should catch up!” She asked, the others waving hello.

Keith stared at his lap, at his torn hands.

“Sure! The more the merrier” Lance spouted.

Keith felt his bones crumble to dust.

Soon two football players had Keith smushed against the window, as Lance was surrounded by three girls, the one sitting next to him being Nyma.

Keith was in hell.

He sat there for hours, as they all talked and laughed.

Not once did lance try to include Keith.

Or even remember he was there.

_ He doesn't need you _

_ Look how happy he is without you _

_ Just like everyone else _

The thoughts kept coming back.

And Keith was too weak to fight them away, so he just let them play with his head, let them fog up everything.

Keith didn't want to be around anyone.

He didn't think people wanted to be around him.

He stopped going to the locker room.

He stopped eating at the lunch table.

He started leaving school without lance.

Started saying he had work on the weekends.

It hurt.

But if he couldn't push his thoughts away, he had to push away everything causing them.

He liked Lance.

He wanted to be with Lance so badly, wanted Lance to hold him close and tell him he will always be there for him, that he needs Keith, that everything was going to be okay.

But Lance didn't need Keith like Keith needed Lance.

Lance was ashamed to be with him. 

To be with a boy. 

Thats what ate him up the most. 

Being Lance's shameful secret.

Not being good enough for Lance.

It was vicious, he stopped eating, his arms and his hips growing thinner and thinner as the days went on. He stopped caring about himself, struggling to just keep up daily hygiene. His grades slipped in the short few weeks (if you could even call in weeks) this all started ripping him to pieces.

Knock. knock.

Keith woke up to a rapid hard knocking on his door.

It was ten pm.

Keith opened the door.

“I need to talk to you” an angry voice said as the figure leaned over Keith threateningly.

“Ok” is all Keith was able to choke out.

They sat at the table.

Not a word spoken.

“What the hell is going on?” Lance said angrily, and hurt.

Keith felt his heart break at the sound.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked his voice strained. Though he knew.

He knew Lance didn't need him.

Lance would forget him,

“You know what I fucking mean Keith!” Lance yelled, making Keith flinch.

“You are avoiding me, you won't answer my texts or calls, you keep saying you're busy, you can't hang out. What the fuck is going on? You won't talk to me at all, you aren't making any effort in this relationship! Do you not like me anymore or something? Because you could of just fucking told me instead of this bullshit. I don't understand why you are pushing me away!” Lance spat.

_ no, no no no, Lance can't yell at me. He was the only person who wouldn't yell at me. _

Keith felt his eyes start to grow wet.

The only words he could find in himself to say were,

“You are going to find someone better than me”

What?” Lance hissed.

“You won't like me forever. You won't need me. You’ll leave. Everyone does.” Keith said, the words becoming clearer and more truthful as they fell from Keith's mouth. He hated this. He was going to hurt Lance.

“Keith what the fuck? I'm not leaving!”

“You will. Everyone does at some point” Keith said, his voice breaking apart on every syllable, refusing to make eye contact.

“I don't know what will happen in the future! All I know is I’m suffering in the present, so if you are breaking up with me just fucking do it” Lance screamed, standing now, making Keith curl into his chair with fear.

“DO you still like me?” Lance asked aggressively.

“Of course, I do” Keith spoke, tears starting to stream.

_ Please, I don't want you to see me cry _

“Then why the fuck are you doing this”

“I can't help it” Keith cried, still quiet.

“You can't help it? What, are you mentally incapable of letting people in? Are you just some big baby who can't handle one god damn serious conversation?” Lance spat.

Keith stopped. His whole being.

Stopped.

_ why would he-? But, he knows, why is he using it against me? _

“Yes”

“Unbelievable. So, are you breaking up with me?” Lance repeated with a strain.

“I still like you Lance” Keith said slowly.

“You could've fooled me!” Lance yelled at him, slamming his fist on the cheap table.

Keith stood, started to cry and scream back, “I like you so much! I don't want you to leave, I don't want to break up but that's how it will end up right? You’ll find so pretty girl and fall in love. You don't need me and that's what tears me up inside! I’m so dependent and I’m such a burden on others, and you are loved!You are wanted. One day you are going to leave! Because everyone I love leaves! I'm always going to be alone because look at me! I'm worthless! No one has ever needed me before and it hurts so bad every time they leave me. But I should be used to it right? No! It still hurts. And when you leave that's what's going to hurt the most!” Keith tried to catch his breath as tears kept falling from his eyes. He was sobbing, his hand clasped over his mouth as he leaned against the wall, his knees too weak to stand to full height. He was gasping for air, but it felt like his throat was closing. Was this the end?

“It sounds like a lot of excuses to me” Lance all but screamed, his voice hoarse from making his throat raw yelling.

“It's not!” Keith yelled back

“I’m in love with you! Why can't you see that?” Lance spat with venom. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ **IF** you actually like me then prove it. I'm tired of chasing after someone who pushes me away. Do what you want. **I'm done**.” he gulped, then took fast long strides, walking out of Keith’s door, slamming it behind him causing the door frame to rattle. Keith just stared at the door.

That stupid fucking door. 

He felt his knees buckle under him, as he sat there, in front of the door, his tears sliding down his cheeks, hitting hot and heavy against his legs and the floor.

_ Please come back. Let me say I’m sorry _ , Keith pleaded in his mind.

But he didn't. Keith could just hear the rev of the engine, could hear his car pull away.

And Keith just sat there.

Alone.

Like he always was.

Keith didn't know how long he sat staring at the door. He didn't care. He just continued to sit there as the sun started to bleed through his windows.

Keith thought back.

Keith was scared. Scared of relationships, scared of being hurt. 

Scared of himself. 

But just now, he was scared of the person he loved.

Keith just laid down, shivering against the cold tile.

Not only did Keith reject everyone around him, but he rejected himself too.

Was this what Lance meant by having cracks?

Was this what it was like to be completely broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There are moments when, even to the sober eye of Reason, the world of our sad Humanity may assume the semblance of a Hell -- but the imagination of man is no Carathis, to explore with impunity its every cavern. Alas! the grim legion of sepulchral terrors cannot be regarded as altogether fanciful -- but, like the Demons in whose company Afrasiab made his voyage down the Oxus, they must sleep, or they will devour us -- they must be suffered to slumber, or we perish."~ Edgar Allen Poe


	7. Chapter 7: Prom Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you like someone, you like them in spite of their faults. When you love someone, you love them with their faults" ~ Herman Hesse

Pidge sat down at the lunch table slightly confused.

“Where’s Keith?” They asked after not seeing Keith in a full week.

They had asked several times before, to no answer. This was the only time they actually received one. 

Lance responded gruff, “Probably in the locker room”

“Probably? Aren't you with him before lunch?”

“Not anymore” lance said, clenched his fist so tight around his fork his knuckles turned white, holding as much rage back as he could.

“Oh fuck, uh okay” Pidge said with concern, sitting down next to lance.

Hunk spoke next, “Jeez, dude what happened?”

“He is pushing me away. He keeps going about how I’ll find someone better, that I’ll leave him. But he is the one leaving me! He says shit like that and then refuses to see me. He told me he still likes me, but I don’t think it’s true. So, we had a fight, and I left. I told him if he actually likes me he can fucking prove it because it sure as hell seems like he doesn't” Lance got heated with every word.

There was silence for a while, before Pidge placed their hand on Lance’s shoulder, rubbing small circles against it. 

“Gosh, you are a fucking idiot”, Pidge said

Lance slapped away their hand, yelling, getting in their face, “Me?! I’m the idiot?”

Pidge crossed their arms, they never flinched, “Yeah. He was nervous about you leaving because guess what bozo that's all he's ever known. It sounds like he is just trying to protect himself from getting hurt. And you left, therefore proving him right in his concerns. God and I’ve never even been in a relationship and I know this shit”

“Lance, Pidge has a point” Hunk said offering his input.

“NO! You guys don't fucking get it! Fuck you!” he yelled as he stood up, his blood screaming hot in his veins, his anger radiating from his form as he  readied himself  to leave.

“Lance, please sit down” Hunk said in a concerned tone, reaching his hand out in comfort. 

“NO! You guys don’t know anything alright? I am not in the wrong!” Lance whisper yelled, not wanted to call attention to himself. 

Pidge steamed, “You are in the wrong Lance! He fucking cares about you!”

“Fuck off!” Lance bit back, turning to leave. 

“Hey Lance!” a pretty voice called sparking Lances attention.

_ God, why now? Thank fucking god I am in an acting class. _

“Hi” Lance said trying to not get more upset, faking a smile as the bouncy pretty girl walked over to him.

Nyma spun around, “Hey so I was wondering if you had a date to prom. Don't worry you don't have to prompose or anything. Because I mean, for you to win Prom King and for me to win Prom Queen we’d probably have to go together. Makes things easier. What do you say?”

Lance glanced to Hunk and Pidge back to Nyma.

“Think about what you're doing Lance”, He heard Pidge say.

“You aren't in a great mindset buddy” Hunk added.

Lance paid them no mind.

“Yeah. Let's go to prom together”

Lance pulled up to Nyma's house, straightening his bowtie, gathering the corsage, knocking on the door.

“She’ll be right out” her mother said as she opened the door to welcome him in. 

Lance didn't even greet her.

“You look handsome Lance!” Nyma’s mother said, which he nodded to in acknowledgement. He did look handsome. He was wearing a dark blue suit, tight fitting and showed off his broad chest and shoulders. He wore a white button down underneath that had ruffles along the front. His shoes and bow tie where a pastel red color, like a coral, same with his pocket square. His skin glowed, (thanks to a very intensive skin care routine), and he had his hair combed over, so you could see that amazing widows peak. 

A few moments later Nyma was walking down the stairs, a tight fitting light blue dress, covered in sequences. The back was cut out and a slit was cut out on the left leg. Her hair was curled and slightly pinned back, and she had a coral colors lipstick on. Lance did not react. Well that's not true. He felt his skin bubble up with anger at how well their outfits correlated. It was so frustrating. But he didn't care about what she looked like.  

 

He basically threw the corsage at her, not even offering to put it on, “Come on. Let's go”

“Shouldn't we take pictures?” Nyma said quietly as her parents stood with a camera, looking excited. 

“That's a waste of time. Just get in the car” Lance spat as he pulled Nyma out of the house and into the car, speeding away from Nymas house.

 

As they drove to the school Nyma shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, eyes shifting unable to focus on one thing.

“You’re being a real dick.”

“I'm just stressed out okay?” He said a little to forcefully. “Just, drop it. I don't have time to be nagged”

Nyma furrowed her brows in anger as the drove on.

 

“Should I kiss you?” Nyma asked innocently. 

“What?”, Lance hissed. 

“Not on the lips, but like kiss your neck? So my lipstick stays there, makes it believable that we are together” She said, pulling out her lipstick to apply more on. 

“No” Lance replied, darkness floating behind his eyes.

“But-” She continued

“NO.” He yelled making her jump. 

She didn't say anything else until they pulled into the school parking lot. 

“You better not act like a tool in there. We are trying to win King and Queen remember?” Nyma said as she unbuckled, patting her dress to smooth the lines. 

“Yeah. I get it.” He said through gritted teeth as he opened his door.

The minute he stepped out he put on a huge fake smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes, showing off his pretty white teeth, opening Nymas door for her. They linked arms, pressing near each other, and headed inside.

The gym was decorated in blue and yellow streamers, balloons, and lights. It was your stereotypical prom set up, just like in the movies.

“Hey guys!”, A fellow football player called to them, “I didn’t know you guys were back together!” Nyma just smiled and pressed herself more into Lance. Lance glared at her, then to the football player making him walk away uncomfortably. Nyma noticed.

“I'm going to go hang out with my friends. Let me know when you decide to stop being such a jerk” Nyma whispered through clenched teeth as she headed over to other cheerleaders. Lance scoffed, leaned against the wall.  He watched couples and friend groups stroll into prom, the music starting, people dancing. He watched boys spin girls around, he say girls wrap their arms around boys neck. He even saw a few girls dancing together as a couple, and saw a few boys dancing together as a couple. It pissed him off. All the dancers. This was going to be one long night.

Prom was in full affect, a few songs played, and everyone was dancing. Except Lance. Lance wanted to dance, but not with anyone that was here. Pidge was doing lights for prom, And Hunk was with Shay, so he didn't have anyone to hang out with. It didn’t help that he pissed them off. So he just stood near the snacks, as he bit hungrily into a nutter butter, one of the candies on the food table. He didn't dare touch the punch, knowing it had to be spiked already. He held a nutter butter up speaking to it as if it were a person, “Prom sucks huh?To think I would get something out of this.  Well, I guess it sucks more for you, because you are being eaten. Sorry man” shoving the whole thing into his mouth and crunching. 

He really wanted to see Keith. He tried to tell himself it wasn't because he felt guilty for the fight. 

It was already two hours into prom, can't they just announced the King and Queen do the stupid dance and just get out of here?

Lance felt someone pull on his suit.

“Allura? What do you want?”, Lance said, with too much attitude.

“You are coming with me, to the middle, near the stage” Allura said, lifting her dress up a little so that people wouldn’t step on the lace train.

“No” Lance said snatching his arm back or of Allura’s grasp, as if something disgusting had touched him.

“Look, Shiro told me to get you. It's important”, She said fondly grabbing Lance's arm again.

Lance sighed, “fine”

Lance didn't know what was happening. He just wanted to punch a wall or a person as Allura pulled him along. 

They walked towards the center, near the stage. The last song was just dying down as Mr. Coran came on stage, wearing a bright purple suit, being extra as always. Everyone clapped, waiting for him to speak.

“Good Evening gentlemen and gentle ladies! What an amazing prom! How is everyone enjoying it so far?” Mr. Coran said in the mic as everyone clapped and cheered. “We had an amazing prom court this year and wonderful nominees, but we now have the final vote in for prom king and queen. But before I reveal who those two lucky students are,I have a surprise”

Lance furrowed his brow in confusion as the students whispered and talked amongst themselves to see if they could figure out the surprise.

“Tonight, we have a special performer, one of our very own students! Please give a warm welcome to Keith Kogane!” Coran said into the mic, as everyone fell silent 

Lance froze.

_ What? _

Keith walked out on stage, a guitar in his hand. His footsteps echoed through the quiet gym as he sat down on the stool in front of the microphone. Everyone was silent. Waiting.

_ What the hell are you doing Keith? _

Keith didn't look at the crowd at all, his fingers shaky and fidgeting with his guitar strap.

Finally Keith looked up to straight the mic, before pausing.

Keith looked around the room, locking eyes with Lance. Lance saw the visible stilling in Keith's form. He saw Keith relax and place his hands slack against the guitar. Lance took in a sharp breath. Keith was wearing a black suit, white button up just like everyone else. But he had no tie, instead he had a red pocket square in his breast pocket.

Lance couldn’t help but think their outfits would look really well together.

Keith cleared his throat,

“This song is called Shelter. It’s for, uh, someone I’m in love with” Keith said quietly into the mic. Lance felt his eyes grow warm.

_ Is this really happening? _

Keith started strumming his guitar, the sound echoing throughout the gym as he opened his mouth to sing,

 

**_I guess you don't need it_ **

**_I guess you don't want me to repeat it_ **

**_But everything I have to give I'll give to you_ **

 

His voice rang throughout the gym, smooth like butter. Lance overheard the gasps from the other prom goers as everyone went wide eyed at this man's singing voice. Lance felt his breath catch in his chest, as he stared through warm eyes at Keith.

 

**_It's not like we planned it_ **

**_You tried to stay, but you could not stand it_ **

**_To see me shut down slow_ **

**_As though it was an easy thing to do_ **

 

His voice was like silk. It was almost perfect, besides little voice cracks, but that only added to his performance. Soon people started dancing slowly to the music, couples grabbing each other and pouring their love into each other. But Keith was showing his love differently. He was singing, for the first time, in front of Lance. In front of everyone.

 

**_Listen when_ **

**_All of this around us'll fall over_ **

**_I tell you what we're gonna do_ **

**_Hey, you will shelter me, my love_ **

**_And I, I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

 

The chorus showed off his ever-raspy voice, everyone in the audience shocked, shocked at how amazing this man was at singing. He strummed his guitar, perfectly in sync with his voice. It was like listening to famed musician, like listening to your idol. Keith had a gift. Lance couldn't help the lump in his throat as he thought about how he just wanted to hold Keith, dance with Keith. But Keith's voice continued to ring around in the air, showcasing his talent.

And he was using it for the first time

 

**_I left you heartbroken_ **

**_But not until those very words were spoken_ **

**_Has anybody ever made such a fool out of you_ **

**_It's hard to believe it_ **

**_Even as my eyes do see it_ **

**_The very things that make you live are killing you_ **

 

Lance forgot that he needed to breath. He forgot how to function. This, this was his Keith. His Keith was performing, something Keith never thought he could do, to show Lance how much he loved him. Keith loved Lance.

Lance felt like a douche.

He was a douche.

Because Pidge and Hunk were right all along.

When were they ever wrong?

 

**_Listen when all of this around us'll fall over_ **

**_I tell you what we're gonna do_ **

**_Hey, you will shelter me, my love_ **

**_And I, I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

**_Listen when_ **

**_All of this around us'll fall over_ **

**_I tell you what we're gonna do_ **

**_Hey, you will shelter me, my love_ **

**_And I, I will shelter you_ **

**_If you shelter me too_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

 

Lance was in awe as the last hum of the guitar rang throughout the gym. the crowd fell into a pure and utter silence. Lance saw Keith shift nervously. Then, an eruption of applause took over the gym. People whooping and hollering, clapping a million miles a minute. Some people were even crying, being so touched by this boy's voice and the meanings behind the song. But all Lance could do was stare at Keith.

The Keith who was staring back.

“Thank you” Keith said into the mic before awkwardly run-walking off stage. No one else could have noticed, but Lance saw how hard that was for Keith to do. He knew how stressed Keith had to have been.

“Wow, he’s great huh?” he heard Nyma say,  as she walked up next to him, now linking arms with him once again.

He felt the pit in his stomach deepen as he stare at their linked elbows.

“What a wonderful performance!” Mr Coran said as he walked back in stage “Now it's the moment you all have been waiting for, Prom King and Queen!”

Everyone clapped gathering around the stage.

“The person who won Prom King won by a landslide, a true charmer and forever our sharpshooter! Give it up for your Prom King Lance McClain!” Mr. Coran said, as everyone chanted and clapped for Lance as he walked onto the stage.

Everyone idolized Lance. Everyone loved Lance 

Lance didn't understand why

“And for our prom queen, she is a model amongst the school, the beautiful and cheerleadingly talented, Nyma Théoden!” Lance felt his pulse in his ears, as his hearing went. All he could focus on was Keith, the Keith busting through the doors of the gym stopping in his tracks as he saw Lance on stage with Nyma. Lance felt someone place the silver crown on his head, but he didn't know who did. He glanced to see them crowning Nyma, feeling the vibration of more cheering, more clapping.

“Amazing! Our king, you may now ask the queen for the special dance” Mr. Coran said motioning for Lance to take Nymas hand. But Lance looked out, out into the crowd, seeing Keith's eyes blown out wide, scared and hurt.

“No” Lance said, eyes never leaving Keith's form.

Nyma frowned as she tried to grab Lances attention, “what did you say?”

“Mr. Coran hand me the mic”

Mr. Coran handed it to him hesitantly, having a small tug of war game before Lance pulled it free from his teacher.

Lance spoke into the mic, his voice shaky “I messed up. I messed up really bad. I was too worried about my image, I was to worried about what others would think about me, I didn't see how much you were hurting” lance said, looking at Keith, as if it was just him and Keith in that room, “I'm stupid and careless and you deserve someone so much better than me. I hurt you, and made you feel worthless and please, I need you to believe me when I say that you are not worthless. I need you to believe me when I say you mean everything to me. I know you're scared, I’m scared too. I used to only care about what other people thought because I thought if I made other people happy I would be happy. But I’m not happy. The only times I legitimately feel happiness is when I am with you. I changed myself for them, I did terrible things for them, but now, I could give less of a shit of what anyone thinks. Because I don't want to dance with Nyma, or Tiffany, or whoever the hell was nominated for Prom Queen. I want to dance with you, for as long as you'll have me…. I love you” Lance spoke, numb to all the shouts and cheers and boos coming from the crowd. He saw Keith smile, saw the tears streaming down his face in the subtle blue lights. Then Keith nodded, his cheeks flushed, his eyes red, and mouthed “I love you too”.

Lance felt his voice get caught in his throat before he threw the mic on the ground, jumping off the stage like an Olympic hurdle jumper, as he ran through the crowd, shoving people out of the way, so he could get to Keith. Keith started running at him too, but not one person put it together, until Keith was grasped firmly in Lance's hold, Lance spinning him around, lance's hands wrapped tight around his waist. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck, burying his face in the crook of Lances neck. Lance lifted Keith off of his feet as they spun around in their embrace. Then Keith pulled back as lance put him back on the ground.

Lance loved Keith.

Lance  _ loved  _ Keith.

Lance didn't give a shit about anyone else.

Lance stepped forward, pressing his lips up against Keith's, putting as much passion as he could into it, to show Keith, just how much he loved him. And he felt Keith doing the same. Lance was finally able to hear everything around him, he heard people shouting in glee, some in disapproval, most shouted in surprise and shock. He felt the warmth of the spotlight on them, knowing full well Pidge was responsible for putting all the attention on them in this moment. But Lance didn't care, he wanted everyone to know, that Keith was his. That he was Keith's. Lance smiled against Keith's lips as they rested foreheads, both teary, both laughing at how cliche and dumb this all was.

It was like a movie. 

A really wonderful, dumb, high school love story movie.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you and I am so sorry” Lance choked out against Keith's lips, squeezing his eyes shut at the tears threatening to fall, holding Keith against him, to scared to let him go. 

“I love you so much Lance” Keith whispered back, his voice shaky as he buried his face in Lances neck, trying to stay as close as possible. 

Lance looked back to the stage, Keith held close in his arms, looking at Nymas shocked face, her hands clenched at her sides as she could only look on and watch. Mr. Coran was nearly pissing his pants he was laughing so hard. He saw Allura and Shiro smiling at them. He saw hunk give him a thumbs up. 

Lance just grinned, a huge, genuine, grin as he looked around the crowd, wiping his eyes of the the tears pricking them. He saw movement right next to him, seeing a shocked, nerdy freshman boy, obviously still in the process of puberty, standing near him. Lance took his crown off, and placed it on the freshman's head ruffling his hair. The kid just looked up at lance in amazement, readjusting the crown on his head before Lance held his hand up and motioned at the voice cracky boy. Lance yelled, “I DECLARE THIS BOY TO BE KING”. He then bent down to look the freshmen in the eyes, “Knock ‘em dead kid” Lance said before he grabbed Keith's hand and ran out of the doors of the gym, down the hall, out to his car. 

They could hear the screaming and the cheering from outside the school, but they didn't care. Lance spun Keith around to face him, then he lifted him up from under his legs, and set him down on the hood of his car. Keith just smiled as he closed his eyes, arms resting around Lances neck as they pressed into each other with a sweet yet hungry kiss. They just giggled more, tears falling from their eyes, as Lance held Keith’s body against his, pressed against the hood of the car, giving more kisses that spoke louder than any words ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven Yeun, (Keith's voice actor), Did a cover of the song "Shelter" originally by Ray Lamontagne. Here is the link to Steven Yeun's cover ~  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6wDOi2HrsI


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Leave Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't want to be alone anymore Lance” Keith huffed with teary eyes.  
> “I'll never let you feel alone again” Lance said in response.  
> “I don’t want to be alone... tonight...” Keith breathed squeezing Lance’s hand.   
> “I don’t want to be alone either” Lance said as he made a u turn speeding down the road back to Keith's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is smut in this chapter, or rather, this whole chapter is smut.  
> Enjoy

 They jumped in the car headed somewhere, anywhere. They needed to talk.

“Baby, I’m sorry” Lance started, still teary, “I’m such a fucking asshole. It's not your fault for feeling the way that you do. I should- I should’ve thought about how you felt, instead of being close minded. God, if i could go back to the past I would slap myself silly for how stupid I was being. I know your anxiety is bad. And I want to be here every step of the way to help you, be there for you. I don’t want you to even have a doubt in your mind that I would leave you. I don't want you to feel alone anymore” His voice was breaking apart around the lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry Lance. I was being such a baby, I was panicking about you leaving me when you hadn't even done that. I'm really trying to be better. I promise” Keith said, leaning his head on lance's shoulder.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” Lance responded with a small smile, a staple, a phrase that kept them grounded.

Lance found Keith's hand, intertwining their fingers, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb in a calming and reassuring way.

“I don't want to be alone anymore Lance” Keith huffed with teary eyes.

“I'll never let you feel alone again” Lance said in response.

“I don’t want to be alone... tonight...” Keith breathed squeezing Lance’s hand. 

“I don’t want to be alone either” Lance said as he made a u turn speeding down the road back to Keith's apartment. At a red light he paused to look at his phone. 43 texts from random people, 20 snapchats, 6 missed calls, 4 of them being from Nyma. He chuckled. Why do so many people want to intrude on his life? He thought he made it obvious that Keith was his everything. No time to answer their dumb questions. They jumped out of the car, running to the door. Keith unlocked it as lance pressed up behind him, mouthing at Keith's exposed neck, making a shaky gasp fall from Keith's mouth. The door finally swung open and they fell in, Lance slamming the door with Keith's back pressed against it. Lance grabbed Keith by the waist, holding his hips against the door, forcing their lips together in a hot kiss. Keith clutched at Lances shoulders, a purely aggressive boy falling limp under the tan boys spell. Keith was always so dominating, such a leader, it was nice to see him like this, honest, vulnerable, willing.

Submissive. 

Lance slid his hands up and down Keith's sides, pressing his knee in between Keith's legs to press flush against each other as their kisses became hungrier, tongues fighting, teeth clattering. Keith held onto Lance as if his legs stopped working. 

Lance knew fully well that Keith was stronger than him, despite Keith being shorter and lighter. Lance knew fully well that if Keith wanted too, he could over power and take Lance right then and there. But Lance also knew Keith didn't like being in charge. 

And that turned Lance on a little more than it should have. 

Lance pulled the tucks out for Keith's shirt slowly, grazing his thumbs along the smooth flawless skin against Keith's hip bone, to see if this time it was okay for things to go further. Keith responded by attempting to push off Lances suit jacket. Lance smirked between kisses, pulling Keith towards the bedroom, their lips never unlocking. They were able to strip Lance of his jacket and unbutton his shirt, were able to strip Keith down halfway, pants still a problem. Lance pushed Keith against the bed watching Keith backup, his hair falling in his face, waiting, just waiting to see what happened next as his eyes grew hungry and desperate, burning holes through Lance. Lance felt his upper body flush as he removed himself of his tie and button down, crawling on top of Keith once more.

“Is this okay?” Lance whispered against Keith’s skin, feeling the uncomfortable press of his suit pants against his erection.

“Yes” was Keith's airy answer before lance sucked the smooth perfect pale skin of Keith’s neck into his mouth. Keith gasped, hands running through Lances hair, digging into his scalp. Lance smirked against his neck at the knowledge of his boyfriends kink to be dominated. Or was it Lance’s kink to be dominating? (The world may never know).

Lance flicked the button of Keith’s pants open, pulling them and Keith's boxers along with it down his thighs, letting Keith kick them off as lance rid himself of his own pants. Lance drank in the feeling of Keith’s smooth skin, his rippled muscles somewhat hidden under a flat porcelain stomach. He ran his hands all over Keith’s body, trying to feel every inch of him. Keith's skin was flawless, not a single blemish, expect for the large scar running along his forearm. Lance had seen it once or twice before, never asking how Keith got it, afraid he already knew.

_ But that isn’t what I should be focusing on right now.  _

Lance focused his eyes on Keith's blushing face. Keith held his hand to his mouth, biting it to stifle the ever-growing noises leaving his chest. Lance leaned up grabbing Keith's hand, “Baby, baby don't do that” Lance whispered as he ran his fingertips along Keith's lower belly, feeling how wet it had already become from his dripping length.

“No, it-it’s embarrassing” Keith said, a bright red flush working across his face.

“No baby” Lance said smooth, as he touched Keith’s inner thigh making a choked moan escape Keith, “I wanna hear you. I wanna hear you baby” Lance whispered in his ear before biting the lobe and taking it into his mouth.

“Lance” Keith breathed, hands finding themselves on lances shoulders, digging small crests in his skin. Lance hummed as his trailed wet kisses along Keith’s collar bone, satisfied with himself at how there were already so many hickies and love bites forming on Keith’s delicate skin.

Lance ground his hips down against Keith's as his tongue explored Keith's open mouth, breathy gasps and moans being exchanged with every contact. Lance massaged the muscles along Keith's hips and thighs, stuttering a groan against Keith's swollen lips. 

Lance brought his finger tips to Keith's dripping length, hovering, “Have you ever done this before? With someone else?”

Keith looked away, “No…” he said as if it were a bad thing.

Lance smiled, “that’s okay. I promise to be gentle” he said before trailing his fingers along Keith's soaked length, teasing, before stroking the head, stroking over the bead of precum forming on Keith’s length, sliding his hand up and down.

“ _ Ahha! laNceee”  _ Keith moaned, which bounced across the walls and sounded like music to Lance's ears. Lance groaned at that sound, attacking Keith’s neck once more. Lance was painfully hard, feeling precum slip around his own length, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hear Keith, feel Keith. But soon he felt the waistband of his boxers lift, a small strong hand sliding down and wrapping around his length, the touch shaky at first, before he felt that small strong hand grow more confident. Lance shuddered, groaning low right into Keith's ear. They began a rhyme, the sounds radiating from their chest harmonizing through the hot thick air in the room. “ _ Lance, please” _ Keith said, and that was enough signal for Lance to slow down. “Where is your lube” he asked, staring at Keith as Keith’s eyes skittered around in his head.

“In the bottom dresser door. I don’t, I don’t have condoms” He said shyly. Lance smirked pulling a condom from his suit jacket, “don't worry baby” before grabbing the lube and settling between Keith's legs, feeling Keith shake against him. Lance pressed gentle reassuring kisses to Keith's face, “Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I promise.” Lance said softly as he slicked up two of his fingers with lube, warming the liquid as much as he could. He pressed his fingers to Keith's entrance, watching Keith squirm in nervousness.

He wouldn't be nervous for long.

Lance pressed the tips of his fingers to it with a slow even pressure until the protesting ring gave in, allowing him entry. Keith choked, groaning as his back arched off the bed, hands clasped firmly around Lance’s biceps. Lance waited a bit until he felt the pressure around his fingers relax, then he slid forward.

_ “Hah! Ahuhh”  _ Keith exasperated, his breathing rapid.

Lance felt himself flush at the knowledge of how sensitive Keith was. How vocal he was. Lance thrusted his fingers back and forth, watching Keith's face closely as Keith moaned and mewled, his face breaking apart on groans, his face flushed a beautiful pink. Lance started pressing along Keith's inside walls, trying to locate Keith's prostate. When he did, he had to hold himself back from cumming against the sheets with the noise Keith made. Keith screamed in ecstasy, nails digging into Lance's arms, leaving bright red stripes along his muscles. Keith pressed into lance as much as he could, his eyes going wide then falling half lidded, one of the sexiest things Lance had ever seen.

“God you're gorgeous” Lance said as he hit that spot repeatedly, watching Keith unravel.

“ _ Lance! Uhnh! you - you have to stop, or I’ll-”  _ Keith said with vigor. Lance smirked once again, sliding his fingers free. “Are you sure you're ready?” Lance asked playfully.

“Yes, I’m ready Lance” and at those words their mouths were colliding again, desperate for contact. Lance leaned back sitting on his knees as he undid the wrapper of the condom, sliding it over himself, whimpering at the contact, forgetting how neglected his length was. He put a few drops of lube in his hand before slicking himself up, hovering over Keith once more.

“You need to tell me if it hurts okay?” Lance said before pressing the tip of his length against Keith, sliding forward. Keith winced at the contact, so lance paused, waiting for Keith to loosen up, then slid a little further in, pausing every so often before continuing. Once he was to the hilt he paused  for a little while to let both of them catch their breaths. “Is it okay if I move?” Lance asked, trying to not thrust into the tight heat surrounding him, wanting to make sure they took everything at Keith's pace.

“Please” Keith moaned, clawing at Lances back. It stung, the feeling of his skin growing inflamed everywhere Keith's nails dug into his skin, but it turned Lance on so much, to the point he was concerned he might be too into that. 

He thrusted slow and deep, groaning at just how tight he was. It was almost suffocating,  _ “Keith, God, Keith” _ he moaned, being engulfed in so much wet heat.

Keith clawed at his back, nail marks running up and down his massive shoulder blades, the sting making Lance climb a little faster then he wanted. His pace grew fast as Keith's moans became dirtier and louder. The air was hot and thick between them, exchange kisses and touches as their need grew more and more. 

Suddenly Lance slammed right into Keith's prostate, making Keith keen and moan against Lances lips. Lance then took Keith’s length into his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

Keith's length twitched in Lance's grasp, “ _ Lance, I’m-, I’m going to-”  _ Then Keith was cumming in hot waves over Lance's hand as he stroked him through his orgasm. Keith’s orgasm drove Lance wild. He began moving faster, faster and faster, feeling himself grow weaker at the knees, the squeeze just right around him, until he felt himself come apart at the seams, voice cracking on a moan so delicious Keith wished he could hear it on repeat.

Lance slowed to a stop, pulling slowly from Keith, removing the condom and tying it off, standing up to throw it away and wipe his hand off with a tissue. He made his way back to the bed crawling under the covers that Keith had already cocooned himself in. Their hands finding each other under the blankets.

“That was,” Keith started, his face burning with embarrassment, “really good”

Lance smiled warmly, “really really good” he added, stroking the back of Keith’s hand with his thumb. Keith was hot to the touch, his breathing still fast as Lance slid his big hand along Keith's side in a calming motion. Lance had to remember that Keith wasn't some dumb high school girl, he wasn't meek or helpless, he wasn't- wasn’t; 

A damsel in distress. 

Keith was a man. 

A man who could handle himself, could tackle the worst things thrown at him. 

Keith didn't need someone to save him or protect him.

And Lance was perfectly okay with that.

“Can you, say it again?” a small voice that sounded like Keith's asked.

“I love you” Lance said with no hesitation, watching Keith’s smile grow stupidly big.

“Can you say it again?” Lance asked, with a warm smile.

“I love you Lance” Keith whispered moving to cuddle up closer to Lance.

Before Lances phone started beeping. Lance groaned, grabbing his phone.

Three missed calls from his mama. Oh no….

He received a text

 

_ mama<3: where are you?????? _

_ Lance: I'm sorry! I'm okay! I’m staying at a friend’s house! _

 

He reread his message and decided to retype it

_ Lance: I’m sorry! I’m okay! I'm stay at my boyfriends house! _

 

Lance smiled and hit send before laying his phone back on the nightstand.

Keith sat up, and He spoke a little sad, “Do you have to go home?”

Lance pulled Keith against him, Lance laying on his back as Keith's head and upper body laid on Lance's chest, grasped in between two muscular yet noodly arms. lance felt the weight of sleep pull his eyelids closed.

“Nope” he said with a yawn, before drifting off to sleep, chin a top Keith's head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“KEITH WAKE THE HELL UP”

“Fuck…. What?” Keith mumbled wrapping himself up more in the cocoon of blankets.

“I was trying to be romantic and make breakfast, but all you fucking have is canned ravioli and spaghettios” Lance said as he jumped on to the bed pulling at the blankets.

Keith just held them tighter, “What's wrong with chef Boyrd?”

Lance sighed, lifting the blankets and crawling underneath them, meeting Keith under the fort of plush.

“Can we go get real breakfast?” Lance asked as he slid closer.

Keith groaned rubbing his eyes.

“Let's go get some McDonald’s breakfast Mr. grumpy pants” Lance said as he played with Keith’s hair.

“Yeah, cause Mcdonalds is real breakfast” Keith mumbled sarcastically as Lance caressed his face, stroking over his forehead and into his hair once again.

“Pleaseeeeeee?” Lance pleaded.

“Gimme secon…” Keith mumbled as he leaned into the touch.

“Such a baby” Lance said, but with no bite. Keith started to doze back off before Lance spoke again.

“Also, I think I forgot to mention but holy fuck you can sing Keith. You are a pretty amazing musician if I say so myself” Lance said as he pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead.

Keith flushed, turning away from Lance hiding his face in the mattress, “No I’m not” a muffled whisper came out.

Lance huffed, “Aw keithhhhhh, you are! You are such a good singer, and you can paint, and you have a really kissable face, and the best personality, and you are so cute, and you have a nice butt-”

Keith elbowed him in the side, “Stoooop” Keith cringed.

“I’ll stop when you get your very nice ass out of bed and we can go get breakfast”

“Can we at least go to Denny’s?” Keith said flailing slightly.

“Sure, thing babe” Lance said before kissing him smack dab on the lips and ripping the blankets off the bed, making Keith squeal in anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting me through this fan fiction! It means so much to me
> 
> (P.S. this was also my first time writing smut so forgive me if I got some things incorrectly)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and shit posts lol!  
> My username is jamingspacejam


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation Geezers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely thing about things (such as high school) ending are the opportunities for new beginnings. Beginnings that will further us as people in life, love, and garlic knots. ~ Lance probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys!!! I can not believe how many people like this fic, it means so much to me to know that I am making something you all enjoy. I seriously can not thank you enough.

“You look amazing my boy!”, Lance’s mother said as she dusted his shoulders off, straightening his gown.

“You and Allura stand together for a picture”, she said, her Cuban accent stronger with every word.

Allura and Lance stood and stood as their mom took repeated pictures, taking so long to the point their cheeks started to hurt from holding a smile.

“Oh, my babies!” She exclaimed, “Alright alright you go to school, we will all be there at the ceremony” she bounced on her feet, heading to her bathroom most likely to freshen up.

Lance and Allura glanced at each other and sighed.

Their mother, Rosa, was quite an animated person. When ever she got excited the apples of her chubby cheeks would rise up, making her deep set eyes crinkle at the corners. She talked fast and whenever she was content her cuban accent ran freely. It was truly charming. 

They made their way to school in Lances truck, pulling into the parking lot to find it filled to the brim. Once they entered, Allura excused herself to find Shiro, leaving Lance in fend for himself in the mass of students. Things started setting up immediately, chairs being straightened, teachers flying left and right. The students just waited in the halls and classes, signing yearbooks and talking. 

Lance looked around for Keith, knowing full well that walking on stage for his diploma would be hard for him, and he wanted to reassure him things would be ok.

Things were not okay.

As he spotted the signature mullet poking from under the cap, he saw him hunched against the lockers, like a wounded animal. He looked to see two big basketball players hovering over him, probably a foot taller than Keith. Lance b lined over, catching fragments of the conversation,

“I could've guessed you were a fag, but I never thought an ugly mother fucker like you would score the captain of the football team” 

“that's because he looks like a girl-” 

“Didn't you beat up Lotor? Aw why don't you try to swing at us?”

“L-look, I'm not trying to fight on the day of graduation” 

“Why not sweetheart? Well I guess that means you won't tattle if I just-” 

Lance clasped his hand firmly around the basketball player's wrist that was headed towards Keith's ass. 

“Hey there, Happy Graduation! I’d hate to see you go to the hospital on your first day out of school! It's a shame that the stick up your ass is so big that it pushes shit out of your mouth! So why don't you go take your sexual frustration elsewhere, like the bathroom! Go have a buddy buddy jerk sesh. Bye” Lance said, tightening his grip so hard it most definitely was going to leave bruising, before shoving him away, placing an arm over Keith's shoulders.

“Look knight in shining armor is here. Let's go” The bigger one said as they turned around angrily and went somewhere else.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, lower his arm to make Keith more comfortable.

“I could have handled that myself” Keith said, a little attitude tainting his voice.

“I know you could’ve. I just didn't want you to have assault charges on your first day out” Lance laughed, throwing a wink over his shoulder. Keith smiled. They sat and talked before they were all escorted to the gym to sit in plastic chairs as the parents and family sat in the bleachers to watch the students walk the stage.

 

No one told lance how absolutely boring this all would be

Yeah, he was M, in the middle but he had to sit and wait and then people behind had to go on stage too. It was tiring having to clap over and over again. 

The letter K came, and soon Keith was called on to receive his diploma. People clapped, but Lance whistled proudly over the clapping, making the students and audience laugh and “aww”. Lance saw how Keith got beat red as he grabbed his diploma and nearly fell off stage. God, he loved making Keith flustered. 

When it was Lance's time to shine he walked up as cocky as ever, listening to the loud cheers and claps and yellings of “sharp shooter” as he grabbed his diploma and high fived the principal. Allura rolled her eyes, and Keith just whirled his brow up in amusement. Now he just had to sit through N-Z names. Ugh, Lance was about to lose his marbles. 

Finally, it was over, everyone threw their caps up into the air, tears and laughter radiated from the gym. It was time for the families to get together, and time to go home to have amazing graduation parties or just chill with family.

But Lance had his heart set out for one person.

Lance found Keith in the mass of people, running to him and pulling him into a tight and quiet adorable hug.

“Did your foster parents come?” Lance asked. Keith had been talking about how his most recent foster family might come to his graduation.

“Oh, uh no” Keith said, obviously very hurt but was trying to cover it up so that Lance didn't worry.

“I'm sorry babe” he said as he held him again, “do you want to meet my family??” Lance asked excitedly, hoping the offer would distract Keith from his current thoughts.

“I don't think they are going to like me. Especially since I'm a boyfriend and not a girlfriend” Keith said self consciously.

“You do know that no one in my family cares, right? Yeah, my family is religious, but they have never shamed me about being bi” Lance said, grabbing Keith's hand and pulling him in the direction of Allura.  _ That must be nice, _ Keith thought to himself, memories of foster families cruel words flooding his brain. But he pushed it away as he came up behind Allura, who was standing next to Shiro talking to a large group of people.

“Mama!” Lance said with a grin as his very teary mom hugged him with all her chubby might, saying something in Spanish Keith couldn't understand. Then Lance hugged his dad, a spitting image of Lance, just a little darker, a little taller, and with grey hair and a mustache. Lance talked with his ever-proud parents for a bit before taking Keith's hand in his once again, causing Keith to tense, “mama, papa, this is Keith, he is my boyfriend. Keith this is my mother Rosa and my father Reil, they are my parents”. Keith offered a small smile and nodded his head. Lance's father nodded back, as Lance's mother gasped. “Lance!!! Él es muy guapo! Bein bein!!” She cheered as she pulled Keith into a tight hug. Rosa was slightly shorter than Keith, wavy black hair and a cute chubby body that just screamed “mom”. Her hug was warm and tight, and Keith didn't know what to do. So he just awkwardly hugged back. “Lance has told us lots about you!” Rosa said, Keith picking up on her Cuban accent and finding it most charming. “You are coming to stay the night yes?” Keith's eyes went wide as he looks at Lance in confusion. Lance chuckled, “uh, yeah so I kind of told my parents you would come for dinner tonight to celebrate graduation and that would be staying the night”

“I don't like you living alone, not good! You should stay with us!” Rosa declared.

Ah, so Rosa knew he lived alone. 

“I'd love to stay tonight” he said with a blush, smile tugging his lips. Rosa clapped in glee, giggling as she straighten Keith's gown, almost as if he was her own son. “Pictures! I want pictures!” Rosa said as she motioned to Lance and Keith to stand next to each other. Lance slung his arm over Keith's shoulder and smiled wide, Keith smiling as well as Rosa took multiple pictures. Lance then kissed Keith's cheek of a picture and his mother smacked him, he whined, “mamaaaaa”. Keith just laughed, really enjoying this sweet fun energy. “Lance!!” A strong pretty voice called. Lance and Keith turned in the direction of the voice, to see a dark chocolate girl, her hair buzzed off, eyes big and striking. She wore a beautiful yellow Sunday dress with sandals. She smiled and jumped on Lance. “Gracie!!” Lance said, spinning the giggling girl around as another small hand clasped his gown. He set Gracie down to pick up the small boy. Lance walked back over to Keith, one hand holding Gracie's and the other holding Markus against him. “This is my boyfriend, ain't he just the cutest?”

Gracie stared wide eyed at Keith, “Hi!” She said her smile so precious, “Keith, right?” Keith chuckled, the 12-year-old girl full of energy, “yeah that's me” 

Gracie leaned over to Lance covering her mouth as if it would block Keith from hearing it. It didn't obviously, “ _ Lance he is so pretty”  _ Gracie whispered. Keith felt himself get embarrassed. “Oh, I know” Lance said back. “ _ Why would someone so pretty date you”  _ “GRACIE! Rude!” Lance said as he held a hand to his chest dramatically. “Markus” Lance said in a lighter voice, “do you want to meet Keith?” Markus chewed his hand, looking at Keith then hiding his face in Lance's chest, obviously shy. “Maybe later” Lance said giving him a good squeeze before setting him down again. “My older brother had work so you will meet him and his daughter later” Keith glowed, “how old is his daughter?” “3, and she is such a sweetie” Lance said slightly confused at how excited Keith was. “Okay okay, let's go home!! I've been making Allura and Lances favorite foods all day and they need to be eaten!” Rosa declared, grabbing Marcus's hand. Lance gasped, “Garlic knots?!” “Of course, my baby! Let's go!”.

Lance and Allura had taken lances truck to school, so Lance and Keith rode home in that, Allura and Shiro following along in Shiro’s Prius. They had a minivan in front of them which held Rosa, Reil, Gracie and Markus.

“Keith if you start to feel overwhelmed at all let me know okay? I don't want you to feel stressed” Lance said, his thumb stroking against Keith's thigh. “Thank you Lance, but I think I'm going to be okay” and that made Lance so warm. 

“Are all families like this?” Keith asked, almost so quiet Lance barely made the words out. 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked a little confused. 

“Never mind don't worry about it” Keith said chuckling nervously. Lance didn't press it anymore, as they pulled into Lance's driveway. Lance watched Keith's face glow, and it made him slightly sad. Why was Keith so surprised by a regular home?

Everyone got out of the car, Rosa instructing everyone to change into comfy clothes. Keith forgot his clothes at home, since he wasn't aware he'd be coming home with Lance, so Lance let him borrow an old blue and white baseball tee. Keith just decided to wear the black skinny jeans he had had on under his gown (Because Keith is the type of guy to wear black skinny jeans under his graduation gown). 

The baseball tee wasn't too big, but with Keith's shorter figure it was long, covering his butt. Keith chuckled to himself in the mirror before lance came back in joggers and an Adidas sweatshirt. He laid on his bed, whining until Keith laid next to him.

“Is this really okay?” Keith asked, fiddling with the string in Lance's sweatshirt. “Of course, it is! Why wouldn't it be?” Lance asked as he drew small circles on Keith's lower back. “It's just- is it okay that I'm allowed to be in your room? Is It okay that I'm sleeping in your bed with you tonight?” Keith's heart started pounding, Lance could feel it. “Hey hey hey” Lance said leaning his face closer to Keith, softly grabbing Keith's attention, “my family doesn't care about stuff like that. My parents already really like you. My mom was gushing over you when we came home, I had to make her stop, so I could change. I promise everything is fine” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead. “I just- I just don't want to mess this up” Keith said his voice unsure. “There is no way you could mess this up. Once my mom loves someone they are a part of the family no matter what.” Lance whispered tilting Keith's chin up, so he could look him in the eyes, “I promise things will be okay” offering a small smile. Keith sighed, a weight being visibly lifted off his shoulders before he fluttered his eyes closed and leaned up to press a kiss to Lance's lips. Lance pressed in harder, allowing his hand to roam under Keith's shirt, (or rather his shirt) and tease around. It caused Keith to gasp against Lance’s mouth, before Lance changed position so he was hovering over Keith while making out. Lance was about to slip his fingertips under the waist of Keiths jeans, before the biggest cock block overshadowed. 

“DINNER! Everyone one come down!” Rosa yelled loudly up the stairs. Lance groaned shifting to roll off the bed, never letting go of Keith's hand. 

“Have you ever had garlic knots?” 

Keith laughed, “no, I don't even know what they are” 

Lance threw a smile over his shoulder, “you are in for a big treat.”

Everyone sat around the table, mismatched chairs scattered about, huge helpings of food on the table. Dante and his daughter showed up, and the party started. Laughter, talking, clacks of forks against plates. It was wonderful. Keith never felt more loved in his life. He laughed along with them, talked about things, but mainly listened. He sat next to Lance, little Bell, Dante’s daughter, in Lance’s lap, as she ran her hands over Lance's face, scrunching it up and stretching it. Lance just made different facial expressions, and it made bell giggle. Dinner was just, amazing. 

There was no other word to describe it. 

After dinner they all still sat around the tables just talking. Gifts were given to Lance and Allura for graduation, mostly money, but Lance also received a cool airplane figurine from Gracie and Markus. Allura received a few makeup products. It was all so very sweet and nice, and home.

It was a home. 

Once the talking had subsided everyone helped out in the kitchen, until Rosa got tired of Dante and Lance messing around and kicked them out. So, Lance and Keith headed back up to Lance's room. And it was so nice. They laid in bed once more, the time already getting late. 

Lance was antsy though, was on edge.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, I was wondering, like obviously you don't have to tell me but I just, I really want to know more about you and like your past.”

Silence

“You won't like what you hear. You won't like what I was” Keith whispered obviously scared.

“I’d never think of you any differently, you know that. You could tell me you killed a man and I'd probably still think the same thing I already do” Lance chuckled, noticing how it made Keith relax a little. Keith turned around from their spooning to face Lance, “what do you want to know?” He asked with a hint of shake to his voice. 

“Um, everything I guess. But the thing I've been wanting to ask most is about” Lance gulped, “about this” he said as he trailed his fingers along a huge vertical scar running up Keith's forearm. Keith flinched, trying to hide his forearm again. Lance wouldn't let him. 

“It's okay Keith” Lance said, stroking Keith's arm. 

Keith's wide terrified eyes died down slightly before he spoke. “Uh, well. When I was 14 I was with this foster family” he spoke so quiet, Lance could barely hear, “um, they were very religious I guess. This was also when I was struggling to find my sexuality. Um, well, they found out I was gay. And they sent me to a, uh, a correctional camp” he swallowed hard, his hands clenched in fists, “um, the camp sucked. Like, sometimes the workers hit you and stuff. I was just really sad and tired all the time? So, I guess I just had enough and I-” he voice cracked, eyes bouncing around in his head worried about saying the next part, “so I um, used broken glass. To try to end things. But someone found me and took me to the hospital. That's when my foster family decided to call my social worker and have them put me in a new home” he was caving in on himself, shaking. 

Lance felt the sting in his eyes, “Keith...” he choked out. It's all he could say. 

“Please don't like, pity me. I'm not some some-”

“Damsel in distress?” Lance finished his sentence. 

Keith looked up at him, eyes catching, “yeah.” He said. 

Lance stroked Keith's cheek, “Thank you for telling me. And thank you for being alive. Because you mean so much to me” Lance said, tears threatening to fall. 

“Please don't cry” Keith said as he caught a tear, “it's the past. That's not who I am anymore. I'm just Keith” he said, offering a small smile. Lance smiled back, pulling Keith into a tight hug. They laid there for a bit as Lance caught his breath. 

“Do you want to talk about something funny?” Keith said into Lance's ear. Lance nodded against his neck. Keith stroked the back of his hair, “one time a girl tried to kiss me, and I freaked out so much I threw up on her” Keith said, feeling Lance shake with laughter against him, “What the hell Keith? Are you that grossed out by girls?” 

Keith laughed, “I guess so” Lance chuckled more. 

“Your turn” Keith said. 

“One time I scrubbed my hair with what I thought was shampoo but turned out to be navy blue hair dye” Keith felt himself smile, “why the hell did you have navy blue hair dye?” 

“Allura was going through a faze, dyed the ends of her hair that color. She just left it in the shower I didn't know!” Lance laughed his smile pressed against Keith's neck. 

They continued like this for a while. 

Keith gasped on an inhale from laughing, “one time I was invited to a party and when I showed up people were high on Molly, so I fucking ran. Never been to a party since, or ever really been to a party” 

Lance looked up, “you've never been to a party?” “No, I guess I've just always been too nervous to go by myself”

Lance smirked, “You know, my friend Thace? He is having a graduation party tomorrow night, it's supposed to be huge and like a ragger. Would you want to go?”

Keith thought about it, “I mean I might as well go to at least one high school party” he said yawning and turning into Lance. 

“No no no change into pjs I'm not dealing with your scratchy jeans all night” Lance said shoving at Keith's shoulder. Keith groaned, stood up and removed himself of his jeans then crawled back into bed. “That’s it huh?” Lance chuckled, only to receive a small grunt in return. Lance laughed a little harder, “Alright let's sleep. I hope you know I love you and shit like that” Keith responded sleepily, “I love you and shit like that too” and soon they both drifted to sleep, cuddled up into each other for warmth.

Keith woke up to what felt like being poked in the cheek by a small finger. After he felt himself acknowledged the real world, he could for sure say that a small finger was poking his cheek. He opened his eyes, to see a little tan boy pressing his index finger to his face. “Markus?” Keith whispered sleepily. Markus nodded, then took Keith's hand, pulling on it. 

“What is it Markus?” Keith whispered again, only to have a more violent tug on his hand. “Not much a talker?” Keith whispered seeing Markus grow a little shy. But Markus kept pulling. 

“Do you want me to follow you?” Keith whispered. Markus nodded. Keith slowly crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake Lance. Keith allowed Markus to lead him by his fingers to a small room, his bedroom probably, all the lights still on. Keith squinted against the harshness, but as he walked in Markus cut off the lights. 

“Markus what's going on?” Keith said sleepily. 

Then Markus tapped Keith to gain his attention, and pointed to his ceiling. 

Dozens of glow in the dark sticker stars decorated the ceiling. Some big some small, some glowing blue some glowing green and yellow. Markus sat on the floor, patting the spot next to him. Keith sat down, watched Markus look back up to the stars. So Keith did the same. It was so awesome, the stars on the ceiling. Keith was never able to have those when he was young, because he moved around so much. But he wanted them so badly. More than anything.

Now this young boy was showing him, almost as if he knew Keith had always wanted to see them. Markus turned to Keith, so Keith did the same. Markus laid his hands out in front of him, palms facing up. Keith was confused. Then Markus took Keith's hands and placed them on top, palms facing down. He made Keith's hands hover only a small amount over his hands, before he did a sneak attack and lightly slapped the back of Keith's hands giggling. Ohhh. This is a game. The game where you try to not get smacked in the back of the hand. Markus then turned his hands to face down, pushing Keith's under his. Keith smiled, then lifted his hands, a little slowly on purpose, as Markus hands flew away, so they wouldn't get tapped. 

“You're good at this” Keith said watching the smile on Marcus face grow. 

They played another round, Keith allowing Markus to win every time. Then the door creaked open a bit, a tall figure at the door. “Keith?” Lance said rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh, hi Lance. Markus wanted to show me his stars and know we are playing slaps” Keith stated as if it were obvious. 

“I mean yeah, but like, it's 1 am” 

“oh”. Keith said, Markus and him chuckling. 

Markus then got up and sat down in Keith's lap hugging him. “Oh no no no!” Lance whisper yelled, “Keith is mine Markus! You have to go to bed” Marcus banged his head against Keith's chest. 

Lance groaned and sat in the floor next to them. “He really likes you” Lance yawned. Keith smiled, “I've always really liked kids” 

“Wait really? You don't strike me as the dad type” Lance chuckled. 

Keith patted Markuss hair, “I want to give a child a home since I never had one” he said giving Lance a soft smile, knowing Lance was giving him a small frown. 

“I think he's asleep” Keith whispered as Markus sat limp against Keith, slow even breaths living his tiny form. 

“I'll put him to bed” Lance said as he stood up and scooped Markus in his arms and placed him soundly in his bed. 

Keith stood up following Lance back to his bedroom. Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and turned him around. He pressed a kiss to Keith's lips, heating the air between them. Keith breathed, “what was that for?” 

Lance smirked before kissing him again, “for being the best thing to ever happen to me” he kissed him again and again, then lead them to the bed, cuddling up close and drifting into a sweet warm sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and shitposts!   
> My username is jamingspacejam!!  
> I love your feedback and comments, so please be sure to leave some so I can get your thoughts!


	10. Don't Care About What People Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Allura-” Lance said through a mouth full of food, “Are you going to Thaces party tonight?”  
> “Nah. Shiro and I are just going to watch movies tonight. I'm assuming you and Keith are?”  
> “Keith, you're going to a party?” Shiro asked concerned and shocked. Keith’s eyes went wide as he bit into a pancake. He nodded apprehensively.  
> “Don’t worry Shiro he'll be with me” Lance said throwing a wink at Keith.  
> “That’s why I’m worried” Shiro huffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!! Finally a long chapter you guys!!!  
> This is the last full chapter, the next chapter is an epilogue, but personally is my favorite, so look forward to that!!!  
> Make sure to tell me what you think!!!
> 
> (Warning: Some homophobic language is used in this chapter, along with a slightly stereotypical (yet funny) assumption)

Keith woke up to the feeling of warm hands stroke his belly. He pressed his back further into Lance, feeling the happy little sigh fall from Lance's mouth. Keith turned in Lance's arms, burying his face in Lance's shirt. 

“Morning” he said, muffled by the soft cotton tee. 

Lance chuckled, pressing a kiss to Keith’s hair, “Nice bed head” he said, receiving a glare from Keith. 

“Every morning when we are together you say that” as he started to run his fingers through his tangly hair. “Its cute babe don't worry” lance said, pressing rapid small kisses on Keith's neck from behind him, both sitting up on the bed now. Keith giggled under the tickle of his breath.

“Wanna get breakfast?” Lance mumbled as he squeezed Keith’s waist and stuck his nose in the crook of his neck. “Mm, sure”. 

They then walked down the stairs, Keith now wearing a pair of pj pants that were too long and hugged his hips too tight. It appeared they were the first up, so Lance insisted on making Keith a real breakfast, and not canned spaghetti. Keith just leaned his chin against his hand, smiling as he watched Lance hum to himself as he heated oil in a pan for bacon, made a pancake batter, getting out the eggs, probably for omelets.

Lance leaned over the counter brushing noses as he teased, “Do you like blueberries?” Keith's smirked, “Yeah” 

“Good because I’m putting them in the pancakes he said, leaning in for a kiss then dodging it, opening the fridge for blueberries. Keith stared at him mouth hung open, unable to believe he just got played. He could see Lance's huge smile, could hear his small airy laughs. Keith just smiled warmly, unable to stay mad at someone so perfect. He saw movement in the corner of his eye, as he saw a little boy poke his head out from behind the door frame. Keith leaned into his hand, “Hey Lance you might want to make another serving, looks like we have someone joining us for breakfast” Keith said, smiling as he saw the blush on Markus’s face grow as he giggled. Markus held his finger to his lips, signaling to Keith to stay quiet. 

“Hmm? Who?” Lance asked as he looked around, just as Markus popped out from behind the frame, making a grrr sound like a bear. Lance gasped, making a quiet scream, though he wasn't actually scared. “Oh, come here you!” Lance said chasing him around the kitchen then picking him up, turning him upside down so that his feet were in the air. Lance swayed Marcus back and forth like a clock, “What are you doing up huh?” he said, as Marcus giggled hard. “Up!” Marcus said, the first word Keith had heard him say. Lance then pulled Marcus back up, holding him against his hip. “Do you want a blueberry?” Lance asked, but not in a childish way. He spoke to Marcus as if he were an equal. Keith admired that. “Yes!” Marcus said reaching out for Lance's hand, taking some blueberries and shoving them in his mouth. Lance set Marcus back down, “Can you go sit at the counter with Keith while I make you guys breakfast?”

Marcus nodded vigorously, running over to the stool next to Keith.

“Did I hear someone was making breakfast?” a sleepy voice said, as Gracie popped out from down the hall, wearing what looked like one of lance's old high school shirts and pj shorts. 

“Can you grab the orange juice from the outside fridge?” Lance called to her. 

She groaned, “fine… But I want chocolate pancakes!” she yelled as she walked over to the garage. 

“You got it captain” Lance called back, flipping pancakes and the bacon.

“We smelled food” Allura said, as she and Shiro sat on the couch next to the kitchen, the living room and kitchen being open. Keith was shocked, Allura had her hair up, no makeup, and lose pjs but she was still insanely striking. And of course, Shiro was as handsome as ever. “Morning Keith” Shiro said as he ruffled Keith's hair, getting water out of the fridge. “Morning” he said back, though he was thoroughly distracted in watching Lance hum and dance to himself as he scrambled some eggs.

“I have returned with the Os of Js” Gracie announced, setting it down on the dining table. 

“Oh yes! Mama finally went to the store” Allura said, as she grabbed two glasses giving one to Gracie and pouring oj for both of them, both taking a seat at the table. Shiro mozied died over there as well sitting across from the gorgeous girls.

“Alright is anyone else joining us for breakfast? Mama and Papa are at work, so they won’t eat with us” Lance said, pulling out paper plates and napkins, counting them out.

“Make that one more for breakfast!” a huffed voice said, as a slightly chubbier, darker version of lance with scruff and long hair came out in some work uniform and Bell pitter pattering along next to him. 

“You don't have today off?” Allura asked, gladly taking the three-year-old girl in her lap when she bounced over. 

“Nah, been pretty busy recently. Enjoy breakfast you guys!” He said as he walked out the door, receiving goodbyes and have a nice days thrown at him. Keith felt as light as air. Is this what being a part of a family was like? 

“Alright, alright everyone go sit at the table if you haven't already. We are doing the pass along style so don't hog certain plates.” Lance called out to them. Keith and Marcus headed to the table, a large round wooden table. Allura sat next to Gracie near the window, The highchair for Bell next to her. Then Shiro sat in front of Allura, Keith took the seat next to him, Marcus sitting next to Graces so that Lance could take the chair between them. 

“Alright dig in, Lance sad as e set the last large bowl of food down. Keith was in awe. There was a pile of scrambled eggs, a plate full of bacon, stacks and stacks of blueberry pancakes, along with a few chocolate ones. There were freshly washed strawberries and oranges. 

“Thank you” Keith breathed, through his smile, looking at Lance. 

Lance became surprised, “It’s no problem babe” he said, as he scooped some eggs on his plate, passing it to Gracie. And the food was, amazing. Keith was dying, no, living, at how amazing it all was. Not just the food, but the atmosphere, playful energy, loud laughter. He felt like, like-

Like he had a home.

“Allura-” Lance said through a mouth full of food, “Are you going to Thaces party tonight?”

“Nah. Shiro and I are just going to watch movies tonight. I'm assuming you and Keith are?”

“Keith, you're going to a party?” Shiro asked concerned and shocked. Keith’s eyes went wide as he bit into a pancake. He nodded apprehensively. “Don’t worry Shiro he'll be with me” Lance said throwing a wink at Keith.

“That’s why I’m worried” Shiro huffed. Lance glared at him, though all in good fun. “Just so you know Lance, Keith does not handle alcohol well” Shiro said, though he threw devil eyes at Keith. Keith choked, wheezing, “Don't even dare-”

“Oh, I’m daring” Shiro said before continuing on over the sounds of Keiths protests,

“One time I took Keith to a bar with me and after one cocktail and a shot he was slurring his words, talking way to loudly for an indoor event, and danced so risqué he had girls and guys basically throwing their number at him.”

Keith groaned, his forehead pressed against the table, “I don't remember dancing, so it never happened” Keith whined, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Whoa! Keith! Wait Shiro how risqué we talking?” Gracie pleaded. 

“At least four guys grinded up against him that night. 

“SHUT UPPPP” Keith mumbled, wanted to run away forever.

“Wait... but I thought? Okay”

Thought what?” Shiro said with a knowing smirk. 

“I mean I thought Keith was a top but apparently not” said quietly into her glass of oj.

Keith snapped his head back up, bright red, “Oh my god how do you even know what that means you are like 8”

She scoffed, “I'm 12, thank you. And I just know. I read things.”

Lance hadn't spoken in centuries.

“I think you guys broke him”, Allura said with a chuckle. They all looked at Lance who had the stupidest grin on his face, cheeks dusted pink, he breathed out a laugh, “We are getting you wasted tonight”

“That’s it, I’m never drinking again!” Keith said, hiding his face in his hands. Everyone just laughed, even the little kids, who understood nothing that was going on.

Breakfast finished up and everyone went back to their own devices, Keith and Lance going back to his room. Keith wrapped himself in the blankets as he watched Lance rummage through his closet. 

“Why are you putting so much thought into your outfit? It's just a party” Keith said, looking as Lance changed his shirt for the tenth time. 

“Exactly! A party! I need to look good without looking like I tried” he said, rolling his sleeves, shaking his head then rolling them back down. 

“Can I choose for you?” Keith said smirking. 

Lance laughed, “sorry but I don't want hot topic thrown up on me”

Keith rolled his eyes, standing and looking at Lances clothes.  Lance had a lot of clothes. Keith found slim light wash jeans, faded and worn which he liked, he found a plain white tee, and a thin camo jacket. “This” Keith said handing it to him. Lance quirked his brow in uncertainty, but put it on either way. He looked at himself and sighed.

“What?” Keith said, slightly hurt.

“I hate that I look good in what you chose” Lance said defeated.

“What can I say” He laughed. Lance sat next to him, “I get to choose your outfit too”

Keith huffed, “You wish”

“Nope too late I am choosing your outfit” Lance cheered, pulling Keith up. “Wait right now?” Keith questioned.

“Of course! Come on grab your shit” Lance said with a smirk as he tossed his keys in his hands. Keith sighed. Oh well

The went to Keith apartment and Lance immediately went to Keith's closet. 

“Hey before I try on any clothes I need to shower” Keith said scratching his head. 

“Now that I think about it I haven't showered either” Lance said. 

A few moments went by before wide eyes locked. Keith ran, bolted, down the hall to the bathroom. Lance ran against his heels. Lance slammed the bathroom door shut, though it was just them too in the apartment. 

He captured Keith’s mouth in a sweet kiss, Keith slipped his hands under Lances shirt, pulling it up his chest. Lance broke the kiss to pull his shirt off and then Keith’s. They reattached lips as Keith clumsily tried to turn on the water for the shower. They removed themselves of their pants. Lance licked into Keith's mouth fervently, Keith gasping against his mouth ever so often when their tongues bumped each other. They stumbled into the shower, the water feeling good against their skin. They made out fiercely, Keith's hands holding Lances face. Lance lifted one of his hands that was resting on Keith’s ass, and took his nipple in between his fingers. Keith screamed, throwing his head back against the shower wall as he attempted to stifle more noises. “ _ Fuck” _ Lance said, pinching and rolling Keith’s nipple a round. “ _ Ah Nuh! Lance ah-” _ Keith cried out, his face a bright red, his chest heaving _.  _ Lance was about to fucking lose it. “ _ Keith _ ” Lance groaned, holding Keith up so he wouldn't slip. Then Keith ran his hand over Lance's broad chest, lowering his hands and then himself. Lance's eyes went wide as he braced himself against the wall. Keith teased his length with his hand, before exhaling a warm breath against it. Lance groaned, from the back of his throat, just waiting. Keith licked up the full length of Lances length a few times before closing his lips around Lance's head. Lance moaned, pounding a fist in the wall in front of him, trying to keep self-control. Keith swirled his tongue around as he bobbed his head up and down.

God, Keith is way too good at this.

Even the first time Keith did it, Lance was shocked Keith had never done that before, because hot damn.

They continued for a little, but soon Lance was losing it, cumming hot in Keith's mouth, not even able to be embarrassed about not lasting long. He looked down getting ready to return the favor, because even though Keith was good at this Lance had some tricks of his own. But he saw Keith's hand wrapped around himself as he came over his hand. Lance had to bite his lip at the way Keith looked.

Keith stood back up, and Lance pushed Keith’s against the shower wall, Keith’s arms wrapping around his neck as the kissed, small lippy kisses, over and over as they giggled and touched, completely and utterly in love. Lance felt the water against his back start to lose its warm temperature, so they decided it was probably time to shower for real. Lance scrubbed Keith's hair, he loved the way Keith’s hair felt in his fingers. Soon the water was too cold to bare, so they jumped out, drying off, Lance peppering Keith’s neck and shoulders with tiny kisses, loving the way Keith always giggled and squirmed, his skin sensitive and ticklish everywhere. They brushed their teeth, doing their regular routine, Keith rubbing his face all over Lance's chest after he put on his sweet cologne. Lance put his clothes back on, watching Keith flush in shyness still being almost completely naked, besides his boxers. They went back to Keith’s room, Keith hiding in his sheets, waiting for Lance to lay with him. 

“Why you no lay with me?” he asked grumpily.

“I'm trying to choose your outfit” Lance said opening Keith’s closet.

“Do we have to go; wouldn't you rather just stay in bed all day?” Keith said with a little pout. 

“Tomorrow we can stay in bed all day, but this is the last high school party, got to make it count” Lance said rummaging through the hangers, “why do you only own black, you don't own a single thing that has a bright color on it. The brightest color in here is a flannel that is dark red and has camo green lines in it.”

“You like my outfits and you know it “Keith said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, I found it. The dream outfit” Lance said pulling some things from the closet. He held up a pair of black jeans, almost like any black jeans, except it was every high waisted, several silver buttons lining the pockets, and slits at the knees.

Also, they were very very tight. Keith sighed, ‘Lance, that makes my ass look huge I never wear those”

“That's the point” Lance said in all seriousness.

Keith sighed, “fine, what else?” holding the jeans waiting for the rest of the outfit

Lance had a shit eating grin on his face, “this”

Keith froze.

Lance held up a dark burgundy shirt, long sleeves, the wrists cuffed and cute. It was a thicker material, but was cozy and soft.

Oh, it was also a crop top.

“No” Keith said, “no way in hell-”

“Come on, just try it on” Lance pleaded.

“I am not wearing this to the party it's embarrassing” Keith said snatching it from lance's hands, changing into them as lance sat excitedly on the edge of the bed. Keith ruffled his hair after pulling the shirt on, turning, embarrassed, facing Lance.

“Whoa…” Lance said, his face glowing.

“What? “Keith hissed, uncomfortable.

“You are so fucking hot” Lance breathed.

Keith looked at himself.

The jeans hugged his legs and ass tightly, showing the curves off. The crop top flowed out, just long enough to cover all of his belly when his arms were down, brimming along the high waist of his jeans. The sleeves were a little long, the cuffs resting over his palms, this outfit could be stereotyped as feminine.

But it was not feminine at all.

In fact, it was very Keith. Not feminine, but not macho or overly masculine.

Keith felt, confident.

“Babe you have to wear this. You look so fucking good. Everyone is going to be like, ‘yoooo is that Lances boyfriend? He scored look how hot he is” and I’ll punch them in the face for leering at you and be all like, ‘oh I know and he's mine don't even look at him” Lance said, telling the story with his hands, though his eyes never left Keith’s form.

“Are you sure I look ok?” Keith asked shyly, wanting to make sure none of this was a joke.

“Please wear it. You look so good. “Lance said as he crossed the space between them kissing him,

“Sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it looks so fucking good on you” Lance said, his voice very persuasive. 

“Okay I’ll wear it. But I get to wear my black vans with it” Keith said with a smirk.

Lance just smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. 

 

The party started at 8, but Lance refused to go until 9, saying it was necessary, cool factor. Keith was really nervous, Lance could tell. Lance knew he was being selfish showing off Keith like this. But damn, he couldn't help that his boyfriend was the definition of physical perfection. 

They arrived at the house, the party already in full affect. Lance saw beer pong, saw strobing lights, a mass of people dancing inside. Lance felt giddy, but when he turned to Keith he felt a little guilty. He leaned over squeezing Keith's thigh, “I promise everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you” Lance said with a reassuring smile. 

This seemed to calm Keith a little, as they both walked out of the car making their way inside. As they walked in an eruption of greetings were thrown at Lance, and to Keith's surprise, he also received a few greetings. “Thace! My man! Sick party!” Lance said, bro hugging this super tall guy, that Keith recognized as the linebacker that held Lance back when Keith and Lotor fought. “Thanks! Trying to go out with a bang. You're Keith right” Thace said, gesturing to Keith. 

Keith stuttered, “uh yeah, I’m Keith, thanks for letting me come” he said, hiding slightly behind Lance, keeping his face down. Thace looked over to Lance, winking, “nice” he said, before getting caught up in another conversation.

“Do you want to get a beer?” Lance said over the loud music. Keith just nodded, allowing Lance to pull him by the hand towards the kitchen. As they walked in they spotted Hunk and Shay, both drinking fricking water, just talking and laughing. 

“Hey Hunk!” Lance called. Hunk set his water down as Lance and Keith came to them. “How's it going Lance? How about you k-” Hunks eyes went wide, “Holy hell Keith, why do you look so good? I mean you always look good but dude! I dream of being able to look like that” he said before Shay pinched him, her eyes narrowing. “But for real, you look really good. I'm guess Lance made you wear this?” as Hunk shifted his gaze to him. “How'd you know?” Lance said with a smirk. Keith felt himself flush. He wasn't used to so much attention.

Not that he didn't mind, he just didn't know what to do.

Lance filled two red solo cups with beer from a keg, handing one to Keith, “Alright we are going to make our rounds, see you guys later”, Lance called back to Hunk and Shay as he draped his arm over Keith’s shoulders, walking through crowds of people to get to a more open room. Keith was shocked to find that a high school party was very similar to what going to a dance club was like. They were stopped a few times by some of Lance's friends and acquaintances, some of the greetings normal and kind, some making Keith's face nearly fall to the floor. A chubby boy was chatting with Lance before he asked the typical questions; ‘so who wears the pants in the relationship? Who is the girl?” Etc. Keith was ready to punch this guy in the face, but Lance just laughed, “yeah no neither one of us is the girl. It's kinda why I'm dating a dude. No girls in this relationship. And to be honest, I prefer no pants” Lance winked, throwing a condescending smile over to the chubby boys shocked face as he clasped Keith's hand and walked away. Keith and Lance snickered as they tried to find a destination to sit. They finally found and sat on the couch, now pushed in the corner, to make the dance floor bigger. Keith sipped happily on his beer, as he gazed at all the different people, some dancing stupidly, some dancing rather scandalously, some dancing insanely well. Some people were just making out, already drunk. A lot of people here were already drunk. And Keith could feel the buzz kicking in for him. Keith felt Lance move his hand to his waist, drawing him in closer. “What’s going on” Keith said, furrowing his brow as he watched how Lance scanned somewhat threateningly over the crowd. “A lot of people are looking at you. Gals and Pals alike. I mean who wouldn't look, you're stunning. But they all need to know you’re mine” Lance said low in gruff. Keith was surprised by how possessive Lance was being, Keith had always seen himself as being the possessive one.

But gaining the knowledge of a possessive boyfriend was not bad knowledge to him. Keith pushed his cup near Lance's face, “More?” he asked in the sweetest voice he could think of. Lance just laughed, as he stood up with the cups and went to fill them up. Keith just sat quietly on the couch, scrolling his phone when he felt someone sit next to him. He turned to see a pretty tall blonde staring at him.

“Nyma?” Keith questioned before clearing his throat, “I mean, Hi, um, how are you”

“Don’t worry I don't want to talk long” she said, but not in a mean voice, “I just want to talk about what happened at prom. Listen, I hope you know Lance and I didn't go as a couple. We went as friends to win prom queen and king. We just played it up a little for more votes. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you. You guys seem really good for each other. I can tell he loves you a lot, the way he looks at you. I had my suspicions about you guys being together even before prom. I saw how you guys were at the football game, and I could just tell you guys were happy. Lance never looked at me the way he looks at you. You're something special”, She said, offering a soft smile to Keith. “Thank you. That really means a lot. And I’m sorry if I ruined your prom” Keith said, fidgeting. “Oh no you didn't ruin my prom. Lance did. And I am pissed about it, but I can't hate him for it. He found someone he loved just at the exact same moment we were being crowned. No biggie” Nyma laughed. Keith chuckled along with her. “Alright, I’m off, enjoy the party!” she said waving at Keith with a bright smile. Keith nodded and smiled back.

She was a nice girl. 

Soon enough Lance came back with drinks, and as Keith took a sip it took everything to not spit it out. “Lance this is not beer” he wheezed.

“You’d be correct! Its two shots of vodka with some soda or some shit that you're supposed to drink with vodka. And I think there is also some tequila in there I don't really know” Lance said, gulping down the same concoction. Keith started to gulp his down too, ignoring the burn. Though this wasn't the smartest of competitions, Lance and Keith raced to see who could first their drink first. This was one of the first times Lance had won, Keith felt a little woozy, but not drunk.

He just had the overwhelming desire to dance when a super-fast song came on. Apparently, everyone else wanted to dance to this song too.

Keith stood up, a little wobbly, grasping lance's hands and he giggle squealed, “Let's dance!” Keith said swaying. Lance was still trying to revive from the squeal giggle Keith just did, he couldn't also deal with a slightly drunk Keith getting slightly drunker as the minutes passed on. “Let's get more to drink first” Lance said standing, feeling buzzed but not nearly as buzzed as Keith. They walked hand in hand to the liquor cabinet, just straight up filling their cups up with vodka, as if it were water, they gulped a few sips, though knew it was best to not have a full-on competition with this one, almost finishing them then making their way to the dance floor.

Keith jumped back and forth on his feet, giggle squealing, leaning into lance and pulling him along.

Frick.

Drunk Keith was going to end Lance. 

Lance started doing peace signs over his eyes, dancing stupidly to the song making Keith laugh. Keith swayed his hips back and forth, raising his hand up over his head and just moving along to the rhyme.

Drunk Keith could dance.

Lance put his hands on Keith’s waist moving along with him as the song bled into a new one. They both were giggling their asses off, smiling for ear to ear as they started dancing a little harder, moving their bodies closer together. The song was some kind of trap song, so everyone was popping and dropping to the beat. Lance spun Keith around, but before Lance could spin him back to face him, Keith pressed his ass up to Lance's groin. Lance caught a gargle in his throat, shocked at how confident and nonchalant Keith was being. Lance had never seen Keith like this before, just letting himself run wild without caring about what other people thought. Lance thought this was a good look on Keith. 

Keith continued to push himself up against Lance, rolling his body as he pressed his back to Lance's chest. Lance grinned, gripping Keith's hips, moving along with him. Keith was a mess, a cute, sexy, hilarious mess. He leaned his head back against Lance's shoulder, lifting his hand to run through Lances hair. Lance laughed, as he moved against Keith harder, running his lips behind Keith’s ear and over his neck as they danced very dirtily on the dance floor. They couldn't stop laughing, even when they tried not to laugh and tried to be sexy, they would just burst out laughing again. It was great. Lance started to feel the alcohol work in his system, growing more confident by the second. He glanced over to the crowd wondering if people were watching them. Some people were, but most were in their own world, just as Lance and Keith were. Lance felt Keith turn around in his grip, watching Keith get on his tip toes, wrapping his arms over Lance's shoulders drawing him in for a kiss.

Until he felt sticky, cold liquid slosh over his head and run down his back.

Lance heard the music stop, heard people gasp and whisper. Lance lifted away his soaked hair, turning around to see Lotor handing an empty cup to one of his girl posse, before taking another full cup and sloshing it on Lance's face and chest. More gasps. Lance wiped what smelled like whiskey off of his face, he was lucky it didn't get in his eyes. Lance stepped forward.

“What are you going to do? Try and fight me? Please, we know who would when. You always looked like a fag, I can only guess you fight like one too” Lotor said, crossing his arms.

Lance clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. He stepped forward fisting his hand. He was going to end Lotor. 

Before an arm swung out and blocked him from stepping forward. Keith held his arm up blocking lance from moving, his eyes radiated murder. Lance knew that if Keith got Lotor again it wouldn't be good. Lance tried to hold Keith back, but he was to fast making his way over to Lotor. The thing that shocked Lance was that he didn't run at him. He just walked up and looked at him. Lance watched Keith lift his hands and place them on Lotors chest. He ran his hands over his arms down to his wrists, intertwining their fingers. What was Keith doing?

Keith ran his hands backup, one holding lotors neck fondly, before he dropped that hand and traced lotor with his fingertips as he walked in a slow, alluring circle around him.

Lotor just stood there shocked. So did everyone else. Lance felt himself boil with jealousy, but didn't move. He had no idea what was happening.

When Keith walked back in front of Lotor he grinded up into him, pressing his ass straight on Lotors junk, some in the crowd oohing. Then Keith turned around with his sexy squeal giggle, pressing his chest to Lotors, lowering his hand until it was hovering over Lotors pants. 

Keith giggled loudly before saying in the most cunning voice, “Nice boner dirtwad” stepping back, to reveal to everyone the very obvious bulge in Lotors pants. 

Keith backed up, crossing his arms, “What are you going to do? Try and fight me? We know who would win. You always looked like a fag, and I know you fight like one too” he said with a shit eating grin, and the crowd erupted in cheers and “ooos” laughing and shocked at this quiet boy just turn some guy on and expose him in front of everyone. Lotors face fell sick, as he tried to say something, but instead walked out, out of the house. Everyone was laughing and hollering going fucking nuts over how hard Lotor got roasted. Lance finally put together the pieces, and he had never felt prouder of Keith in his life. Keith just called Lotor out shamelessly, in his honor. Though he was still drenched, he spun Keith around and gave him a sloppy drunk kiss, hearing everyone erupted in cheers and shouts again, as the music kicked up. Lance licked fervently into Keith's mouth, and was met by a very enthusiastic drunk make out partner. 

He felt Keith smiling against him, giggling, “You taste” he said between kisses, “Like jack Daniels” doing his adorable squeal giggle, a toothy grin washing over his face.

Lance was too turned on for this.

“Let's go home”, Lance said against Keith's lips.

“Finally,” Keith breathed, clutching Lance tighter as he pressed more desperate kisses to Lance's lips. They both laughed, started drunkenly walking to the house exit.

“Oh no no no no, you are not driving” Hunk said, Shay in tow. “I can't leave my car hereeeeeeeee” Lance said as he chuckled, Keith clinging to him, Lance clinging to Keith. “I’ll drive your truck back to Keith's house, Shay drove us here, so she'll just follow me back to Keith’s place” Hunk said, trying to sound mad, though he broke out a laugh at just how drunk his friends were. Hunk took Lances keys, walking alongside the drunk couple as they all climbed into the car. Hunk made his way out of the driveway and before he could even turn the blinker on, Keith had crawled into Lance’s lap, fiercely making out again.

“Gross, guys can you wait like five minutes until you get back to Keith’s apartment” Hunk said, seeing the display happen in his peripheral. Keith laughed burying his face in lance's neck. “Okay-okay- well-we will stop” Lance slurred out, laughing with every word. Then Keith slid his hand down to Lance's lap making Lance gasp, “BAe- baby- you got to wait” he laughed more. Keith laughed again shaking out “shhh, just- just don't say anything babyyyy” Keith said grabbing Lance's face, both bursting into hysterical laughter again. Hunk pulled up to the apartment, forcing them out of the car. They ran to the door, falling inside. Hunk just laughed, slightly concerned, as he put the keys in the mail box for Lance the next morning. God, what bozos.

They couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard they tried. Lance lifted Keith up from under his legs, allowing Keith to wrap his legs around Lance's hips as Lance pressed him into a wall, making out, though hard from the giggle fits. Keith cupped Lance's face, “You-, you are my home”

Lance sobered a little at words, returning a smile.

“You are my shelter” he said watching Keith grow soft and bashful under the words.

Then Lance kissed Keith again, carrying him to the bedroom, one more squeal giggle rasping from Keith's chest as he kicked his feet giddily.

They were safe

They were protected

In this broken shelter they called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!!!!! I am so happy you guys! I am so beyond grateful for everyone who has been reading this story!  
> Follow me on tumblr for shit posts and updates! Fell free to message me or create art! I would love to see it!  
> My username is jamingspacejam!
> 
> What does life for Lance and Keith look like 13 years from now I wonder? <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. Would anyone be interested in a Shiro x Matt Fic? It would be a different story line obvi since Shiro and Allura are together in this fic, but if you would be interested in reading lmk!)


	11. Kid Krazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I know what love is, it is because of you"~ Herman Hesse
> 
> A look into Keith and Lance's life 13 years after graduation.

“Daddy rook!” said the chubby little girl as she clumsily bounced down the hallway, holding her chubby little arm up, something grasped in her hand.

“What is that Saja?” Keith said lightly as he kneeled down to meet the girl as she ran to him.

“Itsa lizzy! Papa found it- and said hold it like this” She said as she shoved the lizard in his face, though she was holding it very gently, and in a way it wouldn’t claw at her. “Did you name it yet?” Keith asked with a smile tugging his lips, looking at the small green lizard poke his head around, just chilling in the chubby warm hand. 

“I wanna to name it Lizzy but Papa said it look like you” she giggled, pulling the lizard to her face and kissing it right on the snoot. 

Keith just laughed, “Did he now? And where is Papa?” giving Saja that look, the look she knew well. 

She giggled harder screeching as she ran down the hall, “PAPA! DADDY GONNA GET YOU” yelled loudly through a fit of giggles as she ran through the screen door, the sun making her black curly hair shine, her darker skin tone glisten. She turned into the several acres of backyard, to the small vegetable garden that grew large and vibrate veggies. Lance shot up, a stupidly large sun hat on his head, and big garden gloves on his hands, “What?! Saja you weren't supposed to tell daddy!”

But it was too late, Keith was already running towards Lance. Lance’s eyes went wide before he dropped his shovel and ran, ran so damn fast, but of course Keith was faster. Keith tackled him to the ground in the long grass and wildflowers, laughing as they attempted to pin the other on the ground to signify a winner. But soon enough a short heavy girl fell into them giggling with them.

“Where's the lizard puddin?” Lance asked, exasperated, trying to catch his breath as he put an arm under his head to prop Keith and himself up, Keith cuddled against Lance’s side

“I put him back on the tomato” She said with a shrug as she laid across Lance's chest, hand playing with Keith's fingers. 

Saja was such a wonderful little girl. Ever since the day they adopted her. 

Right after they got married, though they were young, they knew they wanted a child. And they knew how long the adoption process took, and decided it was best to start early. It took a lot of frustration, a lot of time, and a lot of tears, but after five years of trying to adopt, a beautiful milk chocolate baby from Phoenix was born, the biological parents unable to care for her. When they first saw her, they knew it had to be her. She was born with a thick head of black hair, her complexion mixed, and the biggest warmest brown eyes. She was a dream child. But that was over four years ago, and she was still the light of their lives.

Keith stroked a bandaid over Saja’s knee, “uh oh you got a boo boo. When did that happen?”

Saja patted her bandaged knee as she rolled around against Lance, “I fell on the scooter yesterday” she said rubbing her hand across her face to wipe away any snot.

Lance spoke to her in an excited voice, reminding Keith of when Lance was a teenager, “And you didn't even cry! What a big tough girl!”

Saja giggled turning on her belly to face her father's, “Yup! I only cry if it really hurts” she said triumphantly.

“That's my girl” Lance said as he squeezed Sajas bicep as if looking for a bodybuilding champion.

“We need to cut your hair soon, it's getting all in your face” Keith said, cheek pressed against Lances pec, his hand run through the endless amount of tight ringlet curls. She gasped, “Can I has short hair like Pidgeon?” she asked with excitement in her eyes.

“Of course, baby” Keith said before ruffling Saja’s hair making her shake her head in feigned annoyance.

It was Lance's turn to gasp next, “Saja! Do you know what day it is tomorrow?”

“Monday” She said pinching Lances shirt.

Jeez she was too much like Keith.

“Yes, but it is also the first day of preschool! Isn't that so cool?”

“I’m so happy!” she yelled lifting her arms in the air.

Keith chuckled before changing the subject, “Saja, can you go back to the house and wash your hands like a big girl? It’s lunch time”

She heard the word lunch and bolted towards the house. The cute, dingy little house with light blue siding and white screen doors and large open windows that they could just barely afford out here in the country. They watched her run into toward the kitchen, instead of the bathroom in the opposite way. 

Saja was a huge fan of lunch, especially Hunks lunches. Hunk was over a few days ago with his twin babies, one year younger than Saja, a boy and a girl, Tala and Tusi, chubby dark babies that took after their beautiful mama, Shay. Hunk spent that day cooking grub for all the kids as the children ran around in bathing suits playing in the sprinklers and slip and slide. All four kids dashed and squealed, included Allura’s and Shiro’s son Jasper who was 6 and was already the most handsome boy you'd ever see, skin color a perfect mix of his parents, silvery hair like his mom, blue striking eyes, but the same award-winning smile as his dad. Pidge was there too, the only adult still in their twenties, no kids or partner tying them down. Though they usually hated kids, kids seemed to love Pidge. They had four grubby dirty little kids climbing all over them, repeatedly being pulled to do the slip and slide with them, so they learned to accept their fate and start responding when the kids called them Pidgeon. But after all was said and done the McClain’s had SO MUCH leftover food; there was some left-over blackberry cobbler, Hunks homemade pickles, hot dogs, and cheesy rice.

Keith and Lance chuckled as they watched Saja barrel through the halls.

Keith sat up shifting so he was straddling Lances lap, slightly grinding against him before leaning down to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Mhmm” Lance hummed happily smiling against the kiss, stroking up keith's side with his free hand.

Keith whispered, “You know, there is, one, good thing about Saja being away from us at school” his hand running along the seams of lances stubble.

Lance pressed in for a quick kiss before answering, “And what might that be”

Keith chuckled lips touching Lances with every word, “we can be as loud as we want” he whispered lowering his eyes in that way that always made Lance come undone.

He continued to smirk as he played with Lances bottom lip.

“You mean we will actually have time to do it for once” Lance laughed running his fingers up through Keith's ever-growing hair.

“That too” He said, pressing a little deeper than strictly necessary into their kiss-talking. In the distance they heard the door squeak open, “Daddy! Papa! I want Unci Hunks foo goo!” They both sighed, a little disappointed their make out session came to an end a little too fast, but chuckled and stood up, wiping themselves off as they made their way to the house. Lance called to her, “Saja I know you didn't wash your hands! You better do that before I get in there!” Saja gasped as her chunky little body carried her to the bathroom, out of sight of Lance and Keith. They clasped hands and walked through the wild flowers and tall grass, hearing their lone cow moo as they walked past. Lance leaned down, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple.

If someone had told Lance at the beginning of his senior year, almost 13 years ago, that this was where he would be, in a shack like house, married to a man, both having lower paying jobs, and that he would still be happy, he would have laughed.

But he couldn't imagine living any other way

With anyone else.

He smiled to himself.

_ I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy _

Then Keith looked at him, they made eye contact, and Keith offered a small smile, almost as if saying

_ Me too _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks! Do not fear though! As this will have a sequel fic as well!  
> Thank you guys for everything and supporting me and making me just the happiest person ever, and I can't wait to keep writing fics about Voltron, Haikyuu, and more!  
> Follow me on tumblr, ask me questions, leave your feedback, draw art, what ever it is you want to do I would be so grateful for it!   
> My username is jamingspacejam!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> If I made any mistakes be sure to let me know!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr of updates! my username is jamingspacejam!
> 
> I plan to update every other day or every other other day, so be on the lookout!


End file.
